Ichigo, Strongest Under The Heavens?
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Ichigo and company were traveling home, when suddenly they were transported to another world.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, this my first crossover story so I hope you like it. It was my husband's idea. (Sure it is, you just want to blame me if they don't like it! This is what she gets for having me edit it!) Ha ha, vary funny Hun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Dragonball Z, though sometimes I wish I did.

It was late in the soul society as the days events came to a close and Ichigo and company were heading back to the world of the living with Rukia and Renji in tow. They would be heading to Karakura for the next few months to help out with any hollow attacks or if the Arrancars showed up. This time there had been no danger that had brought them to there but the head captain had decided to give the substitute an evaluation. At the same time Kenpachi had decided to throw a BBQ much to everyone's fears of what this "BBQ" would be like, so the others had come as well.

**Kenpachi's Pov**

I was sitting on the roof of the barracks as looking at the moon well enjoying the last of the Saki. It had been a fun evening, the food was delicious, the drinking games had been a blast, but the best was chasing after Ichigo trying to get him to fight me again. He of course avoided me most of the time, even after I cornered him, he refused to fight me.

"I'll have to wait till he comes back." I smiled as I downed the last of the bottles contents.

**End of Kenpachi's Pov**

**Ukitake's Pov**

"See you Mr. Ukitake thanks for seeing us off." Orihime bowed respectfuly to me as she, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukai, and Renji were about to leave through the Senkaimon.

"Its no problem Miss Inoue, all of you takes care now, and you two don't forget to send reguler reports."

"We wont forget Captain Ukitake. Take care." Renji and Rukia bowed to me, I nodded in return. With that they walked through the gate. I stood there watching the gate when suddenly sparks stared to run along its surface well shifting colors rapidly. Then a gust of air came out of it throwing me away from it. When I looked at it again, the gate had blacked out. I immediately turned to Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Send for Mayuri and the head captain immediately."

They toke off and soon I had both men next to me, after I explained what had happened we were all quite, as the squad 12 captain looked the gate over.

"I do not see anything out of the ordinary here, save this soot in front of the gate."

"That was probably from the sparks I told you about."

We would have discussed it further but at that moment a Hellbuterfly showed up, and lieutenant Sasaikiba let it land on his finger. "Attention all captains, there is an unknown disturbance in the east Rukongai."

**End of Ukitake's Pov**

**Ichigo's Pov**

We had been running for only a few minutes when I heard Uryu make a startling discovery.

"Ah guys, something's following us."

Renji shook his head. "Its just the cleaner Uryu, and what are you doing looking behind when you should be running as fast as you can?"

"Never mind that, its not the cleaner following us, it looks more like a vortex, that wants to suck us in."

"WHAT?" I stopped running and looked back the way we came, and sure enough there was a vortex right behind us laced with sparks. I stared as the others stood next to me.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but we should probably keep running before it reaches us." we took off again at full speed but we had waited too long, I heard Orihime and Rukia yell, turning I saw them fly into the vortex. A bolt of lighting barely missed me as I too was pulled in with the rest of my friends also were sucked in. I tried to fight against the current and get close to any of my friends, and I barely succeeded.

"Everyone, grab onto the person next to you, we have to stay together." I yelled as loud as I could well I dug my fingers into Renji's robe. Soon I felt someone grab my leg, another my arm. We fought to stay together only to wind up landing in a big pile on top of each other.

"Rukai, pleases move your knee from my gut."

"Ah, who's got their foot were it doesn't belong?"

"Ichigo, could you pleases get off me!"

When I was finally able to get untangled, I stood up and helped Orihime up. "Are you alright? Sorry about landing on top of you."

She smiled well shaking her hands. "I'm alright, really Ichigo. It didn't hurt too much when you fell on me, because I landed on Uryu. He toke the main force of the fall." sure enough when I looked at the ground there was Uryu embedded in the ground.

After we got ourselves sorted out we finally took a look at our surroundings and came a cross a straddling realization.

"Dose anyone know where on earth we are, because I sure don't."

We were on the outskirts of what looked like a large city, with tall towers which were like none of the buildings that were familiar with. Also there was what appeared to be flying vehicles heading into, around and out of it.

I felt my jaw drop.

"O-k. I think its safe to assume we are no longer on our own world anymore." We all turned and looked at Uryu, like he suffered a serious brain injury when both Orihime and I had landed on him. He didn't seem to notice as he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Simply that while we were traveling through the Senkaimon, a distortion in time and space occurred, opening a rift which, we had the unfortunate luck to get sucked through and wound up here wherever here is. In simple terms, for those like Ichigo who don't understand, we were most likely pulled into a different dimension."

"Well if that's the case I say we explore, get our bearings and see what the people are like." we headed towards the city. When we arrived we tried not to stare at all the different people, creatures and sights around us. We soon were caught in the flow of a huge crowd that was heading somewhere and were excited about it.

"I wonder what's got them all worked up?" Rukia asked, a man not too far from her, heard her and answered.

"Do you live in a hole or something? It the Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament. It's where the world's best fighters gather and fight not only for the title but a for 500,000 Zeni prize."

Rukia thanked the man as she grabbed us and hid in a side street. "Did you hear what he told me?"

"Ya, we did, and if I'm correct in my thinking Zeni is their money. With that prize and title we may have a chance to survive here until we can figure out how to get home."

"Wait, so your thought is that we enter this tournament, win the money and live off it?" We all were silent for a few moments, and then I smiled.

"Lets do it."

**End of Ichigo's pov**

…

**Goku was sitting at the table eating his forth helping of dinner when he sensed something strange off to the west, causing him to pause food half in his mouth, falling down his shirt. His wife Chi Chi noticing his change in intrest spoke up. "Goku if something is wrong dear, you had better clean your shirt before you leave?"**

"**Hum- well I thought-" the strange feeling faded. "never mind its probably nothing." he went back to stuffing his face, leaving his wife confused, and Gohan running in and grabbing Goku by the arm saying, if we don't hurry we will be late for registration. **


	2. Chapter 2

Well at long last, here's chapter 2. I do apologise that I have taken so long to get this up, I'm lazy and had some things to worry about as of late. I hope you enjoy.

…

The tournament grounds were buzzing with people, who came to watch or to compete. Although most excitement was about the upcoming fights, four of its contestant's minds weren't thinking of their coming bouts.

"Man where are Goku, Gohan, and Goten? If they don't hurry they'll be to late for registration." Krillin said to Tien, Chozue and Yamcha.

"You know Goku, he's probably enjoying some of Chi Chi's home cooking and not watching the time. I swear when there's food in front of him the world could blow up and he would probably barely register it." Tien mused causing them to laugh. Just then their old friend Bulma, showed up with her son Trunks and Goten in tow.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Bulma asked.

"Hey Bulma, hey Trunks… Goten?. Why are you with Bulma and Trunks, aren't Goku and Gohan showing up?" Krillin asked looking around for his long time friend and his other son.

"Dad and Gohan are coming, I had a sleep over at Trunks' last night. It sure was fun." Goten said smiling; a big goofy grin like his father would always have.

"Yea it must have been." Yamcha said as he saw a grumpy look on Bulma's face.

"Hey Krillin, where's 18 and Marren?" Bulma asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're around, 18 didn't won't to compete this year." Krillin explained.

It was then Yamcha saw a familiar face off in the distance behind Bulma. "Hey there's Master Roshi over by the registration booth- uh oh, guys I think we may have a problem."

…..

"Alright here's what I think, Renji, Ichigo, Chad and I will enter the tournament and we'll fight our way through to the finals, and since they probably won't allow weapons you two should let the girls hold on to your Zanpaku-tos ."they all seemed to agree to this plan save Rukia, who suddenly got in Uryu's face.

"Why is it your only suggesting that you boys compete, why not me? I'm one of the best here who excels at hand to hand combat, as well as kido."

Uryu backed up against the wall and put his hands up defensively. "I was only suggesting that, well with Orihime be our only means of healing it would be best if she and one other sat out, and hold on to the weapons of the ones competing."

"That's true, it probably would be for the best for her not to fight. No offence Orihime." Rukia said turning to her good friend. Just then she spotted an old man slowly approaching Orihime from behind, hands raised, blushing while his nose bled profusely. Following her gaze the boys also saw the old guy and it was Chad who was the first one to realize what his intentions were. So he immediately got between the old man and his friend, who was still unaware of the old man approach.

"Ah can I help with something?" The old timer stopped his approach as he studied the tall youths face and his companions closely before answering.

"Actually I was hoping to get to know that lovely girl whose with you. Do you think she'd consider going on a date with me?"

Ichigo stared at the old man before scowling, grabbing him and pulled him out of ear shot. "What kind of old man would even think of trying something like that to a young girl. Your sick."

"Hey easy there young whippersnapper, I'll have you know that I'm a master of the martial arts, I've also trained some of the worlds strongest fighters." the old man said seeming unfazed by Ichigo's anger

"So what? You think that gives you the right to hit on young innocent girls?" Ichigo would have continued to yell at him but suddenly a fist flew in to his vision, hit the old man and sent him flying into the nearby wall.

"You never seem to learn do you, you old pervert, well I hope that was a good reminder to be less of a lecher." Ichigo stared at the speaker and owner of the fist. Who was a blue haired woman, looking like she was ready to kill the old guy.

Standing behind her were two men and a young boy, dressed in orange gi. Another boy with purple hair stood next to them. There was also a bald man with a third eye in green and a kid whose hole face was white save two red circles on either cheek. The shorter, bald man, dressed in orange was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry about him he never could keep his hands to himself, I'm Krillin by the way. Are you guys entering the tournament?"

"Ah- Ya some of us are competing. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my friends Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inque Uryu Ishida and Chad Sado." When Ichigo gave each of the names, the boys each waved, while Orihime turned her attention to the boys.

"So are you boys excited about watching you dad's competing in the tournament ?"

"Ya, right after we fight in the kid division, though it may just be me and Goten in the finals again this year. All the other fights before that will be boring." Trunks said, but Bulma was not impressed with his attitude.

"Trunks! You should show more respect to your fellow fighters, even if their not as strong as you two." she scolded before turning to Orihime "I'm Bulma Briefs by the way, this is my son Trunks and his good friend Goten." it was then the others realized they hadn't introduced themselves, which they quickly solved.

"Hey you guys better register quick, the registration booth will close soon." Yamcha said looking at his watch before looking at the sky. Uryu also looked up trying to figure out what he was looking at but didn't see anything.

"Ya your right, so Rukia, are you still wanting to enter or not?" Ichigo asked as he fallowed Chad to the back of the line.

"Yes I am, or is there a problem with that?" she snapped.

"No problem at all, but about what we had been talking about- "Ichigo didn't want to go and mention Orihime's powers in front of these seemingly nice strangers, thankfully he didn't have to.

"Don't worry about me Ichigo I'll just stay with Bulma, so you all can enter. If that's ok with you?" Orihime asked her.

The older women smiled. "Not a problem what so ever, she'll be fine with us. You all just go and fight your best, ok?"

They all thanked her and got in line to register well Krillin checked on Master Roshi. When Ichigo and them were done, they gave Orihime their weapons. When Krillin had Master Roshi back on his feet, Ichigo and company followed the others to the were the preliminary rounds would be held. Just when they were out of sight Goku, who was carring Chi Chi, and Gohan landed not too far from the line up.

"Hey Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, you made it." Bulma said as she went to hug them, well Orihime openly stared at the three in disbelief.

"How'd they do that?" She asked Bulma as she followed her well trying to keep a hold on the weapons she was caring.

"Its simple, they just used there chi. Come on and say hello, you'll really like them." she led the younger girl over to the three of them.

…

Izuru lead his squad to the location of the reported disturbance, expecting to see bodies or Hollows but there was nothing. There was no sign of battle, no scuffle not even a clue as to why there were no people around.

"Spread out, check the houses find someone who may have saw what had happened. There should have been a group from squad nine here already." He order his men, they quickly obeyed. He waited as he started his own search in a near by home.

He checked every corner, under beds, any possible place a person could hide, but all he found were clothes lying on the ground.

"Lieutenant!" a subordinate called to him as he exited the home. "We can't find any of the people who should be living here but we did find something odd." the man looked a little nervous as he said this last bit of information.

"Show me." he ordered.

He led Izuru down a street to were a small group of his men had gathered, their backs facing him, whispering to themselves.

"What is this?" he snapped at them as he got closer to them. "I told you to search the houses." as he finished his statement he pushed them aside and finally saw what it was that had them on edge.

Lying on the ground, like at the house he had searched, were more clothes but these were that of a Soul Reaper's Shihakushos. Lying there like the owners had fallen, turned to dust in the wind, leaving the clothes behind. Now that he thought about it all the clothing back at the house had looked like that.

"I want men from Research and Development out here immediately, and gathering as much information as they can and until they arrive we secure the area. I want you in pairs of two and lets keep your eyes on the look out for what has done this." he ordered not taking his eyes off the abandoned uniforms, counting how many there were in total.

"Yes sir." they all said before following his orders, or so he thought until he turned around and found one of his newbie's standing there waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I gave everyone the same orders."

"Yes you did sir, you ordered that we should secure the area and split into groups of two, I felt I would stay with you sir. So I am following your command, sir." she told him. He smiled as he shook his head at her.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Its Roseanna Kisica, recent addition from the academy." she said standing at attention.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Roseanna but you know you can be a bit casual around me." he said as she relaxed a little.

It was at that exact moment they heard someone yell out for help, Izuru took off running with Rosanna right behind him. They followed the shouts and soon came apon a terrible sight.

One of his men had been stuck with what appeared to be a tail with a stinger on the end that was currently injected into him- no it was sucking something out of him as his body was shrivelling up. Meanwhile the creature doing it was strangling another one of his men at the same time, while blocking his appearance from him.

"Stop what your doing and release my men and surrender or else." Izuru said as he and Roseanna drew their swords. It was then they heard the laughter. The bizarre creature was laughing.

"And what might I ask is so funny?" Rosanna snapped.

"You., you're what's funny. You come out here to the Rukongai district, and start to make demands of someone you don't even know anything about." the creature was defiantly male by the sound of his voice.

"Sir?" Roseanna asked, looking at him unsure.

"O-k fine, who are and what do you want?" Izuru asked just then he noticed the man that had been stuck with the tail was now gone, leaving his clothes behind. The creature threw the man he was strangling aside, revealing his form. Both soul reapers stared at him in shock as they took a step back.

"I am one of Aizen's arrancars from a different dimension, my name is Cell."

…

The Z fighters and Soul Reapers soon reached the gymnasium and their two groups split up, after wishing each other good luck. The Z fighters had just started to warm up when Tien made a discovery. "Hey, look who I found."

The group looked were he was indicating and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall. He had his arms folded as he seemed to study the other competitors who were around him. When he spotted them his eye narrowed as he walked over to them, and stopped next to his son.

"I see one of his sons is here, so were is Kakarot?"

"Easy Vegeta, he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this tournament for anything." Krillin told the Saiyan prince.

"Well he better be, these fighters are too weak for my liking, the bouts leading up our fight will be boring." he complained.

"Well at least we know where Trunks learned his lack of respect from." Yamcha muttered to Tien, who quietly laughed so as to not draw the prince's attention.

"Hey guys there you are, thank Kame we didn't have to look so hard for you." they all turned as Goku and Gohan ran towards them.

"About time Kakarot, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it. Contrary to what your friends were saying." Vegeta said with a evil grin on his face.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. By the way have any of you seen Vidle around?" Gohan asked as he looked for his girlfriend.

"No sorry Gohan haven't seen her." Krillin told him.

"Well there's still some time before the preliminary rounds start, I'll go see if I can find her." and before they could stop him Gohan disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym Renji marvelled at the fighters around him as he went through his warm up routine. "I can't believe how many of them there are, this may not have been such a great idea after all Rukia. We may not even make into the finals."

Ichigo grinned. "What's the matter Renji? scared? I thought you were once a member of squid 11, and they would jump at the opportunity to be involved in this."

"Me scared? Ha, I don't easily scare. You on the other hand, you'll probably run at the first sign of trouble, your pretty weak without Zangetsu in your hand, amateur." not liking this jab made at him, Ichigo quickly got in Renji's face.

"What are you implying?" he snapped.

"Only that you probably aren't going to even get pass the first round of fights before your thrown out of the ring. You maybe good with a Zanpaku-to but you never had the training that me and Rukia received at the Soul Reaper academy. Plus you have no control over your spiritual pressure."

"Oh Ya, well I'll have you know that I've been training a bit with Yoroichi lately so you better hope that we don't get in a fight ,you wont last very long." they would have argued more but a girl with short black hair grabbed their shirts, getting their attention.

"Unless you two want to be watching this tournament from the hospital wing, cool it. Save the hostility for the ring, got it?" she snapped, well glaring at them.

"She's right you two, save your energy for the fights against your opponents." Rukia also told them before turning her attention to the girl as she let them go. "Sorry, about them, they've always been that way around each other."

"Sounds like and interesting friendship, I'm Vidle Satan by the way." she said well shaking hands with Rukia, it was then Gohan found them.

"Hey Vidle sorry I m late my parents took forever to get going today." he said giving her a hug.

"Its ok. Oh by the way my dad is looking for you, I think he still wants to "talk" you out of dating me." she said, before turning back to them.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you and good luck with the tournament." she said as Gohan lead her away.

They exchanged looks as they continued to warm up and soon the people in charge called everyone attention to the center ring.

"Hello and welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well for those how have been waiting in anticipation for this, I hope you find that it was worth the wait. To all those who have sent reviews and input, I thank you. EnjoyJ

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z, or the charters, I just write about them.

…

Both Izuru and Roseanna readied them self's, as the one who called him self Cell, walked towards them.

He was tall with a long tail, with spikes running along its length which lead to the strange point at the end, his armour looked to be made of bone that cover his legs, arms and chest. The arm guards were pointed on the end that went pass the elbows. Most of his skin was different shades of green with black spots, his head was strangely pointed on top and he had no whole, showing that he was not an arrancar. But the Zanpaku-to at his side said other wise.

"What do you mean you're from a different dimension?" Izuru asked him, well Roseanna nervously fidgeted, clearly fighting fear.

"Its is exactly as I have said. The one you call Sosuke Aizen found a way to travel into different dimensions, even into the demention called Other World, our after life. There he found me and others more then willing to help him in his cause and our reward is to live again." Cell held up a hand as he examined the bone armour.

"I have to say I like these changes done to my already perfect body they suit me well." With that said, he charged forward and started to attack both of them. They both quickly realised that he was surprisingly fast for his size as they both fended him off.

As they fought the other members of 3rd squid came running to their aid but Izuru was able to order them to stay back just before Cell grabbed his throat.

"Lieutenant! Hold on!"

Izuru looked over as members of his squid came closer well drawing their Zanpaku-tos, determined to came to their lieutenant's aid. Unfortunately Cell had leverage over them." Take another step and he dies." he told them as he started to squeeze, making Izuru winch. They immediately stopped well Cell looked at them closely with a melancholy exasperation.

"Hum- nothing but a bunch of weaklings. Buzz off." he said as he raised hid hand and fired a strange attack at them. Most of them were able to get clear, but some were not so lucky.

"You-" Izuru snapped but was cut off as Cell squeezed a little harder on his throat, but stopped when Rosanna cut off his arm. She quickly went to Izuru's side and steadied him before he fell. They watched as Cell backed off holding the bleeding stump and the remaining members of the squid quickly surrounded him.

"Its time to give up, you can't take us all with one arm." One squid members told Cell as they all raised their Zanpaku-tos.

Cell saw them do this and laughed. He then gritted his teeth with effort as the stump were his arm had been bubbled and suddenly a new arm appeared.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?" he asked as he flexed the new arm.

"They do with back up." a voice said behind him, and when he turned he found not only members of squid 12 with their equipment but also Shuhei Hisagi with members of his own squid.

"Well, let us see what you are all capable of." Cell said as he toke a stance.

….

Rukia dogged the punch of her newness opponent and hit him in the back of the head, dazing him and threw him out of the ring.

"Winner number 23." the referee said as she bowed in respect, then she joined Ichigo and Chad who had been watching her bout.

"Hey way to go Rukia you toke him out fast, you only have one more to win and your in the finals" Ichigo said as handed her a bottle of water which she accepted and toke a long drink.

"Whoa, she's pretty good; who do you think she is?" Goku asked Yamcha who had watched her fight from his place in the arena next to hers. Seeing who he was talking about Yamcha smiled.

"Oh that's Rukia Kuchiki, standing next to her, the tall guy with the dark hair is Chad Sado and the other with the orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki. We meet them and their 3 other friends, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inque and Renji Abarai outside after helping them stop Master Roshi from hitting on Orihime." Yamcha explained, Goku looked at him a little shocked.

"He didn't?" Goku asked, Yamcha nodded, Goku shock his head. "He never learns. Gohan, Chi Chi and I did meet Orihime outside with Bulma, she seamed sweet."

"Ya, when Bulma realised what Master Roshi was trying to do she straitened him out, with her fist. I haven't seen her that pissed in along time." Yamcha said with a smile. Goku shoke his head as he climbed into the arena when his number was called.

Well Goku was in his bout Vegeta was in his finale to qualify and his opponent was none other then Renji. As the two of them squired off agents each other, Renji watched Vegeta closely, well Vegeta simply looked passive until then the bell rang.

Vegeta charged in with a punch which Renji dogged as he went in with a kick, and that was the start of a fierce fight that quickly drew the attention of everyone, even those who were fighting. The Z fighter were all vary surprised that Renji had even lasted more then 3 seconds were his friends watched in awe.

After 5 minutes had passed Vegeta was finally able to get hold of Renji and threw him across the room into the wall. The moment he landed his friends were there to help him out.

"N-n- number 45 wins and proceeds to the finals." the referee said in a whisper that could be heard in the seemingly quiet room. Vegeta jumped out of the arena and left the building without saying a word.

"Renji! Hey Renji you ok?" Rukia asked as she and Uryu sat him up agents the wall as he looked at them dazed.

"Ah I'm not sure, ask me again when my head stops spinning." he said as he rubbed his head.

"Number 22 to arena 4 please, your finale qualifying bout is about to begin." the referee called out, getting their attention.

"Well that's me, wish me luck." Ichigo said as he head over the arena at a run.

Well Rukia waited to fight her qualifying bout she stayed with Renji well the others went to finished their own. Soon Ichigo won his against a women who was more acrobat then warrior, Uryu finished off a cocky fighter, Rukia was quickly to finish of a young man and Chad quickly won agents his last agents a somo wrestler.

When the plaminarys were over Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Gohan, Goku, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Chozue, Vidle, and two other skilled fighters went on to the finals with Buu and Mr Satan.

With there being time before the finals were to start, Ichigo and company were trying to locate were Orihime and Bulma when Krillin got their attention.

"Fallow us we know were Bulma, Orihime, Chi Chi, my wife and daughter are waiting for us. By the way this is Goten's father Goku and his brother Gohan and his girl friend Vidle." He said introducing them.

"Ya we meet shortly before the plaminarys started but I never got your names." Gohan said smiling at them. They gave quick introductions as they walked over to the recreation area.

…..

Cell toke on any of the Soul Reapers who dared to fight him, and easily defeated them, well Izuru and Rosanna, moved out of rang of the attacks.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked him as he rubbed his neck.

"I'll be fine, I need to get in there and help them." Izuru said as he pulled out his Zanpaku-to.

"I'm right behind you sir." She said as she fallowed him back to everyone eals.

They were not that far form him when something happened. A strange source of energy started to surround Cell, seaming to make him stronger. He grind as he punched one man after the other, ignoring their swords and his own completely.

"Who is this guy and how can he be so strong without using his Zanpaku-to?" Shuhei asked when he joined Izuru and Roseanna.

"He said his name was Cell, he also said that Aizen had recuted him and others from a different dimension called Other World." Izuru explained. This caused Shuhei to stare at him as if he had gone mad.

"The head captain needs this information." Shuhei finally said before one of their subordinates collided with him, knocking him to the ground. Izuru looked at the fight to only see Cell standing there with men from all 3 squids on the ground around him well the point of his tail was stuck in one of them, sucking him up.

"I have had enough of you weaklings." he said when he was finished. "I'm going to the Seireiti and find some captains to fight but I can't just leave you here all alone." He said raising his energy again this time they all could sense some spirit energy. Soon Gargantas, or Hollow gates, appeared and a large mass of Hollows came out of them heading towards them.

"Here, play with the Hollows well I leave to take care of my objective and have fun doing it." Cell said before he toke off in the air towards the Blue Stream gate.

"Rosanna get to the head captain and tell him what we have learned about Cell, all of the captains need to know if we are to find away to defeat him." Izuru order her as he used a kido to destroy a Hollow.

"Yes sir." she said as she turned to leave before he stopped her.

"Be careful." he simply said. She gave him a smile before using Flash Step to get out of there.

…..

Bulma, Orihime, Oolong, Pu'ar, Roshi, and 18, were laughing at something as Chi Chi scowled at them as the fighters approached them.

"Oh hi everyone, how'd it go?" Orihime asked as she waved at them.

"Well all of use save Renji made it to the finals, though I haven't seen anyone last that long agenst Vegeta." Goku said to Renji, causing him to stare at him in surprise.

"Ya Renji you were defiantly out classed, not that you had any to begin with." Ichigo said smirking at Renji.

"What? Are you implying something? Because all I hear is hot air coming out of your mouth." Renji snapped at him.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Rukia muttered.

"Are you surprised?" Uryu asked.

All the Z fighters and their families were confused at first until both Renji and Ichigo were in each others faces throwing insults at each other, seaming to forget that they were in a public area and causing a bunch people who were walking by to stare at them. Finally Goku and Yamcha put an end to it by knocking them both to the ground.

"If you're both done, listen up." Goku said as he towered over the two of them. "The tournament is not about who is the better fighter, or which ever one of you wins or loses. You should show respect to every person you fight. Got it?"

Both soul reapers looked at him a little shocked as they both nodded their understanding, and Goku and Yamcha helped them back on their feet.

"Well that was a nice speech Kakarot but I personally would have let them settle their defences." Vegeta said as he joined them. All of the Soul Reapers and Uryu baked away from him as he approached especially Renji.

"Anyway for those who haven't met yet, this is Rukia, Chad, Ichigo Orihime and Renji." Krillin said séance some of them hadn't been there when they had met that morning. "and this is Chi Chi, Goku's wife, and this is my wife 18 and or daughter Marin. I believe you all remember Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at them with his usual bored exasperation as he went to stand next to his wife. "We should go and watch the children's portion of the tournament, it will be starting soon." he suggested. They all liked this idea so they all went as the Soul Reapers reclaimed their swords for the time being.

…..

As Cell approached the gate he was surprised to see not only the giant gate keeper Kaiwan but also Mayuri Kurotsuchi the captain of squid 12, were waiting for him. He landed a yard from the them and watched them closely. The captain seamed to be doing the same thing but with an excited grin on his face.

"And what might I ask are you so excited about?" Cell asked as he also smiled.

"It has been a long time séance something new has shown up. I was staring to get bored with the experiments I have going." Mayuri said as his grin grew bigger.

Cell looked at this strange man and then at the giant behind him. "I have heard of you in detail Captain Kurotsuchi and let me say I am not imprested with the man I see before me."

Mayuri look at the android turned arrancar with laughter in his eyes. "That's good, a spaceman fits better in a jar when it is not imprested."

"You think you can defeat me? It toke one of the strongest warriors in the world I was created in to defeat me." He snapped.

"Oh really that only makes you all the most interesting, lets see if you are as strong as your boosting." Mayuri said as he toke out his Zanpaku-to.

Cell looked at Kaiwan and smiled again before he suddenly vanished from their line of sight, a second later the giant yelled out in pain as Cell stuck is tail in his neck and started to absorbed him. Mayuri went to a roof top that was about the same height and watched as he did this with interest.

"Hum- most interesting. That tail of yours am I correct in thinking that it allows you to absorb your enemy's energy as well as their body?" he asked as he stayed from a safe distance.

Kaiwan looked at the captain shocked as he said this, then grabbed Cell and threw him off his shoulder. "Sir I will be leaving now as to stay out of your way." he said as he used flash step to get out of there.

"Well good riddance to him, now where were we?" Mayuri asked as he went to ground level again.

"I believe we were about here." Cell said as he flew at Mayuri who easily stopped him with his Zanpaku-to. They fended off each others blows with their own attacks or blocks, nether gaining the advantage. Their fight seamed to go on forever until the squid 12 captain became inpatient.

"Enough of this, I'll make it so you can no longer move. Go get him, Ashisog Jizo." Mayuri said realising his Zanpaku-to, and was able to cut Cell's leg well he was distracted by the transformation.

"Vary clever, using your swords transformation capabilities to distract me, but it will take more then that to- what is going on here, I can no longer move my leg." Cell commented as he frowned at the barley injured leg.

Mayuri smiled as he approached Cell who seamed to not be paying attention again but this time he was and threw a disk of energy at the captain which cut the tip of his blade off.

"Well that was an interesting attack. What do you call that?" Mayuri asked as he examined the sliced off end of his sword.

"Ha! If you won't to know so much why not come over here and find out." Cell said as he beckoned with his hand. Mayuri looked at him before flashing over and completely cut off the already injured leg and toke it with him as he backed away quickly.

"You're a cunning one I'll give you that but I am no fool. I will take you apart peace by peace." Mayuri stated as he toke a good look at the leg he was holding. Soon the sound of Cell's laughter reached his ears.

"And what might I ask is so funny?" The question had barley left his mouth when he saw Cell regrow his leg and stood up.

"You were saying something about not being a fool? It seams that is a perfect name for you"

Mayuri looked at Cell angrily as he postind his Zanpaku-to " It's a pitty that all I'll have of you is this leg to work with. Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Cell looked at the caterpillar type giant with baby as smoke form of poison coming out of its mouth with an excited exasperation on his face. Mayuri saw this and was beginning to think that he was crazy.

"So that is what a soul reaper's Zanpaku-to Bankai release looks like? Vary interesting, so bring it on, I'm ready" Cell said as he finally drew his Zanpaku-to with his tail putting the handle inside the stinger.

Defiantly crazy.

"Destroy him." Mayuri told Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo. It charged forward with the blades exposed on its chest and it soon was on top of Cell. It was then he struck. He jumped and imbedded his sword in the Bankai's forehead which sent blue veins rain along its entire length, before it shrivelled up and was absorbed into the sword and tail.

For the first time ever Mayuri was at a lost for words and stunned beyond believe, until he suddenly broke out a big smile.

"Well you are defiantly something worth studying. I'm going to go now and come up with a better way to capture you and hold you so I can study to my hearts content. Until then don't let any of the others bring you down. I don't like to study scraps. Good bye for now." he said as he waved and flashed away, leaving Cell alone in front of the gate.

"Hum, he did just as Aizen said he would, which makes getting in to the Seireiti all the more easy." Cell said to him self as he toke his Zanpaku-to in his hand and after powering up, pointed it at the gate. A wave of light came from it that Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo came out off and hit the gate at full force as Cell positioned his hands at his side and a ball of light formed in them.

"Kamhamha!" he shouted as he released the attack.

He had been told that the wall around the Seireiti was made of a special stone that repelled all sources of energy attacks. But he had figured that with a little help from a captain's Bankai combined with one of his own attacks, would work at bring the gate down. And he loved it when he was right as he watched the gate crumble.

He walked through the crushed gate into his new arena and opponents that were waiting inside.

….

Well that's all for chapter 3, pleases R&R. Also I have a bit of something for you all to think about: what do you think of Cell's new look, his Zanpakuto's abilities and what do you think he will look like when he finally transforms?


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is, the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, well lets just say I'd defiantly quit my day jobJ

…

When the children's portion of the tournament was over an hour and a half later. Ichigo and th4e others fallowed the Z fighters to the qualifiers area to get the boys and get ready for their own part in the tournament.

As they walked, Ichigo couldn't help but think over what he had seen when the boys had fought. The speed, the technique and power behind it all was almost unbelievable. He also couldn't help but wonder, if those boys were that strong, what were their father capable of?

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts abruptly as the meet up with the boys.

"Oh Goten, you were great." Chi Chi said as she hugged her son, well Goku ruffed up his hair.

"So were you Trunks." Bulma said as he looked at her and grind at his father.

"Well we got to go and get ready for the adults protion, manly to get something to eat." Goku said as he kissed Chi Chi and lead the way. They all said their good byes, Ichigo and Rukia handed their swords over to Renji, and head into the contenders area.

Soon Ichigo and the others watched in awe as Goku, Gohan and Vegeta stuffed their faces of countess food items as the cooks tried to keep up with them.

"Were do you think their putting all of it?" Uryu asked Chad in a whisper but Krillin over heard him.

"We like to think that it simply goes strait to their powers." he simply said, over the shout for more noodles.

"You mean they always eat like this?" Rukia asked. Krillin simply nodded with a small frown.

They were just finishing when one of the tournament officials came running in

"The announcer was right you are here, thank Kami for that. You all need to come quickly, the drawing for the next fight match ups is starting soon." he said as he gasped for breath. They all got to their feet and headed out, as Goku smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming and telling us. Oh and could you please tell the cooks thanks for the chow, it was great." he said and left with his friends.

It was after they had left that the official's jaw drooped when he saw the hug pile of used dish were.

….

**Soul Society**

In the seireitei every division was on full alert a they guarded the most important areas and looked out for the intruder. Unknown to all save the captains and the lieutenant they were getting hand accounts of Aizen's new allies.

"So you're saying this Cell is from a different dimension and was changed by the Hogyoku into a new arrancar?" Captain Soi Fon asked after Roseanna had finished giving her report to her and all the captains present.

"This is not good, if he is telling the truth we could be in some serious trouble." Captain Ukitake said.

"Agreed, but we wouldn't have to worry so much if you hadn't let him get away." Byakuya said as he looked at Mayuri. The scientist simply humped as he appeared to ignore them alL.

"I agree, you should have captured him or killed him Kurotsuchi." Captain Toshiro Hisugaya snapped.

"Enough!" the head captain said as he pounded the floor with his cane getting their attention. "This situation needs to be dealt with immediately. I am issuing an emergency war time order. All captains and lieutenants are to carry their Zanpakuto's at all times. If any come across the intruder Cell, he is to be ether taken alive for questioning or killed."

…..

Cell was currently hiding in disserted building well he recuperated a bit after taking down the gate until his rashie level returned to normal. He watched through the door he had left a jar as soul reaper patrol ran by.

Nothing but a bunch of weaklings. When my power is back to normal I will have to find a captain or even the head captain to fight. Maybe that Kenpachi I heard about first. Cell thought as his tail twitched in frustration as it absorbed the rashie from the air and the walls around it's tip.

"I hope that when I return to Lord Aizen, that darn fool of a sciencetis has finally figured out how to stabiles the balance between our power levels and our rashie. I know other then me Frieza will be vary happy."

…

**Dragon Ball world**

When they reached the area were they were to do the draw they found some officials and the two other qualifiers as they waited for them. The moment the announcer saw them his face light up.

"Ah there you all are, I figured that Goku and your friends would be at the dinner hut but I didn't think that our other four quilters were going to be with you." he said as he shock hands with Goku and some of the other Z fighters.

"I take it that some of you have competed more then once?" Uryu asked Tien.

"Yes, Both Goku and I are pervious champions and everyone save Gohan and Vegeta have qualified more then once." Tien explained.

"Ya that's true but lets just hope that Goku and Vegeta don't get pared up right off bat like last time." Krillin conmented.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Rukia asked. Tien and Krillin exstanged looks before Krillin answered. "You'll see soon enough."

"So.. With you and Goku being former champions, who is the current one?" Ichigo asked. Just then Buu and his good friend Hercule Satan walked into the area with Mr. Satan doing his usual peace sign and shout routine.

"Him." Krillin said with a bland exasperation, well Vidle shock her head at her father's antics.

"Well now that we have all our qualifiers here, we can begin the draw. When I call your name, you'll come forward and draw a ball with a number on it from the box. Everyone understands or have any question? No, good. Could I have first Uryu Ishda." the announcer said.

Uryu walked over to them well the others cheered him on and drew a ball.

"Number 8, thank you. Next could I have Gohan."

And so it went with all them. With Gohan getting number 13, Krillin number 4, Tien number 10, Rukia 16 and Yamcha 1. The first mach up came when Vegeta's turn came.

"-and Vegeta draws number 2, which puts him up agents Yamcha in match 1." the announcer said as Yamcha groan was heard by all present.

"Well it was fun well it lasted." He said.

"I agree with you there." Krillin commented also down.

Vidle went after him and was matched against Rukia in the last slot. There was of course were remarks made about the only two girls who qualified fighting each other, but they both made it rather clear that they didn't wont to hear it.

The announcer was quick to continue with calling them up as he called up a man going by the title of Captain Flash who was dressed in a spandex jumper that was white with red lighting bolts all over it with matching mask. He drew number 3.

"Every time without fail I tell you, I always get the weird or the fat ones." Krillin said as he watched his opponent do a strange victory dance.

It kind of reminds me of Ikkaku's Lucky dance but worse. Ichigo thought as they watch Krillin's opponent.

Ichigo was next and got number 5, Chad fallowed after him and drew 9. So he and Tien would be fighting each other.

Next went Goku who got him self pumped and drew out 11. Buu was next after him and became Ichigo's opponent when he pulled out number 6. "You give Buu and good fight, ok?" Buu said.

"Sure, I'll do that." Ichigo said as he glared at Uryu who was failing at suppressing his laughter.

Chozue went next and became Gohan's apponet, then went the last quilter a man by the name of Jet Lee (a/n: yes I'm talking the actor.). He was lean man with short black hair and he didn't have a clue that he would not be making it pass the fist round when he was matched agents Goku.

This of course left Mr. Satan to be matched up against Uryu in match 4 and this time it was Ichigo's turn to hold back a laugh.

"The first match will begin in 5 minutes, so don't go wondering off and good luck to you all." the announcer said as he and the other officials left to get the last of the preparations done.

As they waited Hercule walked over to them hugged his daughter and shock hands with Goku before turning his atteion to Uryu. "So you and me in the first round. Do try and put on a good show of the people watching." he said before he laughed and went to talk to some of the other fighters.

"I'll be sure to do that, you chauvinistic old geezer." Uryu muttered so only those who were near him could here.

"I'll admit the Hercule can be a bit excusive but he helped us save the universe last year. It actually humbled him a bit but he still has a bit of a way to go." Goku said as they heard Hercule laugh loudly again.

…..

**Soul Society**

Byakuya was walking back to his squid barracks, thinking over all the information he and the other captains had heard from the squid 3 member. What was Aizen's goal for sending this creature to the Soul Society, and why now?

He was just turning a corner when he saw the vary person of his thoughts was standing there in his way arms crossed over his chest and there was a grin on his face.

"Well am I correct in thinking that you are a captain?" Cell asked him.

Byakuya raised an eye brow. "Am I correct in thinking that you are the one named Cell, from a different dimension?" he asked.

Cell smirked grew in size as he started to walk towards him and draw his Zanpaku-to, as did Byakuya and got ready to release Senbonzakura. Suddenly Cell used a flash step to get behind Byakuya but he saw it coming and blocked it.

This was the start of a fierce battle that quickly destroyed the area around them and drew every soul reaper to them. But no one could not get vary close or they would risk getting killed by ether Cell or one of their own captains.

"So that's him." Toshiro commented as Rangiku got the men positioned around the area along with the other squids.

"So it would seam, from the description we had been given, that is Cell." Ukitake said as he and Shunsui came to stand next to him.

Cell and Byakuya locked blades allowing Cell to get a close look at him. "You are exactly like Aizen has described you." he said, taking Byakuya by surprise.

"What has that traitor told you?" he asked.

"Enough to defeat you."

…..

**Dragon Ball Z's World**

It seamed in no time it they were all in the waiting room that lead out to the arena floor watching as the announcer was getting up to announce the first fight. By this time every one of the fighters had had enough of Yamcha's complaining.

"Enough your blubbering fool. You knew when you entered the tournament that you could not win with Kakarot, Gohan and my self competing. So shut up and deal with it." Vegeta snapped, finally silencing Yamcha.

"The nerve of this guy, thinking that none of us stand a chance against him." Ichigo whispered to Chad and Rukia, but Krillin over hear him.

"You'll see soon enough why he acts that way, especially séance he, Gohan or Goku will more then likely be defting you." He told them.

"You mean you think we or any of your other friends can't bet them?" Rukia asked.

"I know we can't"

"Then why compete in the first place?" Rukia asked.

"Because I like to and my dear friends are here with me." Krillin explained as the cheer of the crowed reached their ears as the announcer's voice boomed.

"Are you ready for the adult portion of the tournament?" the announcer asked well the crowed cheered. "I'll take that as a yes. Our first match will be between Yamcha and Vegeta." the crowd cheered again well both z fighters walked out.

"Oh boy this will be short." 18 said.

"Yep who do you think will be up after them?" Bulma asked, this talk made both Renji and Orihime confused.

"Nether of this men are strangers to the tournament. Yamcha has competed more then once over the years, were Vegeta was a qualifier last year." by this time both of them were in the arena facing off one another.

"And begin!"

Yamcha went flying at Vegeta and tried to punch him in the face but Vegeta simply grabbed his fist then through him out of the ring. But Yamcha wasn't giving up that easily he stopped in mid air and charged again. This time Vegeta punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

The stands were quiet save for Chi Chi's, Bulma's, and Marri's cheers as Vegeta walked back to the waiting area well the medics put Yamcha on a stretcher.

"Vegeta wins by way of kock out, he moves on to the next round." the announcer said, seemingly unfazed by Vegeta's power.

"Moving right along match two, it's Captain Flash vs. Krillin!" the crowed recovered a bit as they started to make noise again. Though soon enough they were silent again after Krillin easily won. Then came for Ichigo and Buu take to the arena and immediately the crowed recovered as they cheered for Buu. But Chi was a little busy threatening to punch Renji for laughing at his friend opponent.

"He's so cute." Orihime said.

"He is also gentle but he is stronger then he looks." Bulma told her. "Just watch."

"You all know Buu, one of Mr. Satan star pupils. As for Ichigo, he is a new competition this year and he's shown that he can take any thing that's handed to him." the announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd well the two of them walked in the arena.

"Hey Goku how do you see this going?" Krillin asked his old friend.

"I'm not sure, we know Buu is strong, but I've been noticing a strange energy coming off Ichigo and his friends. So it could go ether way. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Let match 3 begin!"

Ichigo charged at Buu and kicked him in the stomach. Unfortunately his leg sank into Buu's gut by a couple of inches. Ichigo looked up at Buu in confusion well Buu simple looked at the appendage now stuck in his gut.

"Ah you mind um- letting go?" Ichigo asked him.

"Ok." Buu said ad he put his thump in his mouth and blew. Ichigo was suddenly pushed back as the stomach expanded, he lost his footing and landed on his back.

This time Chi Chi didn't hesitate as she back handed Renji in the face, to stop his laughing. It worked as he now had to handle a nose bleed.

Ichigo was able to get back to his feet before Buu could take advantage. They exchanged a few punches and kicks. Each being surprised by the others strength but after a few minutes Ichigo noticed that he was close to the edge . He tried getting around Buu but there was a power attack heading his way.

Simply on reflex Ichigo used flash step to avoided the attack and get behind Buu.

"Hey, howed you do that?" Buu asked.

"I'd like to that my self." Vegeta said as he looked at Rukia and the others as they seamed to scowl at their friend.

"Ah, how about I tell you after the fight?" Ichigo said as he got ready to fight again.

"Ok" Buu said before he charged at Ichigo who was ready for him. They went back to exchanging blows for another few minutes until Ichigo used flash step at the last minuet, got behind Buu and kicked him out of the arena.

"Oh and a come from behind win for Ichigo, his flash move was to much for Buu. So he moves on to the next round." the announcer said well Ichigo jumped out of the arena, helped Buu to his feet, and walked back to the waiting area with him.

"Moving right along could I have Uryu and Mr. Satan come to the arena floor for match 4."

….

**Soul Society**

"**Enough of this. Scatter Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said realising his shikai and having the blades surround Cell but before any of them cut him he sliced though all of them with his own Zanpaku-to.**

"**Come now captain, did you honestly think that by only using your Shikai you could stop me? I won't to see your Bankai." Cell said well he beckoned.**

"**Vary well but know this. You may have defected Captain Kurotsuchi's Bankai but you will find mine is more powerful. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"**

**Cell watched as Byakuya Bankai's toke form as a cloud around him before it headed his way, he dogged it then tried to fight it off with his Zanpaku-to. He did this over and over again till he came up be Byakuya. Byakuya had kept his eyes on him but when Cell got behind him he discovered the hollow/ android was no longer holding his sword so he engulfed Cell completely in the cloud and made it compact.**

**Everyone present was thinking the fight was now over but suddenly the cloud started to disappear, and soon it was gone. Leaving them all shocked as Cell was unscratched**

"**Is that all captain? I'm not very imprested." Cell said as he toke his Zanpaku-to out of the end of his tail and toke a stance. "Now here you can have your attack back."**

**Byakuya barley had time to be shocked before his own Bankai attack hit him full force, and there was nothing any of the Soul reapers present could do beside watch in horror. When the countless blades returned to their sealed form, they reviled the solemn form of what once was one of their strongest captains.**

"**Pathetic." Cell said as he turned to all who were present. "Is that all the Soul Society has to offer for a strong fighter?"**

**No one answered him; they were still in shock about what had just happened. He looked from one scared face to another, not pleased one bit.**

"**Someone better step forward or you can say goodbye to him forever.' he said as he pointed at Byakuya's body. He waited but no one moved. "Fine, have it your way." he sheathed his Zanpaku-to before he placed his hand out in front of him. A ball of energy formed before releasing the attack at the still captain. **

**He heard everyone gasp and was excited as he anticipated the finale hit but suddenly a from appeared in front of the attack. He watched as the figure raised its Zanpaku-to and cut thought the attack like it was nothing. When the smoke cleared it reviled another captain but it was clear to Cell that he was of a different bread.**

"**Now there's no need to do that, I'll be more then happy to fight you. Names Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of squid eleven." he said as he faced cell with a blood thirty grin on his face.**

…**.**

**Well that's all for now. I'm sorry I don't up date very often but I'm a bit of a perfectionist, I wont it to be just right and not disappoint. Also the next chapter may take a little longer to come, Animethon is coming up and I need to focus on my consume. Till then read and review, I like knowing what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get this chapter out but there was animation and then I've been struggling with it a bit so I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z, just this story.

….

Well Ichigo and Buu headed back to the waiting area Uryu and Mr. Satan were being announced and the roar of the crowed washed out all other sounds.

"Good luck Uryu, you're going to need it." Ichigo shouted to him so he could be heard.

Great, thanks for the vote of confidence Ichigo Uryu thought to him self as he walked to the arena, and ignoring his opponents show boating.

"Well that wasn't easy but I made it to the next-' Rukia cut him off by punching him in the ribs. "Rukia what was that for?" he snapped.

"You idiot. What were you thinking using flash step in front of everyone like that in the middle of the match?" she whispered at him, well grabbing his hair so he was at her eye level.

"Isn't it obvious, I wasn't thinking." he said as he looked at her blandly.

"Well way to go you just drew attention we didn't need on us." she snapped.

"Rukia, were in a tournament, how much more attention could we get?" he asked, oh how wrong he was.

"Hey you, carrot top."

Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo all turned to look at the scowling Vegeta as he and the other Z fighters came over to them. Rukia immediately let go of Ichigo's head.

"What kind of technique was that? I've only ever seen Kakarot do something similar to that, he calls Instant Transmission but that was different." Vegeta inquired well looking at the now very quiet trio. Just then the announcer's voice boomed again well the crowed cheered. That toke over their attention.

"And now let match 4 begin." They all went back to watch as Hercule charged at Uryu, then did a seares of moves but Uryu dogged each of his attacks. Uryu then punched Hercule in the face before backing off out of his reach. Hercule growled then went at the Quincy again with the same result. Ichigo and the others were surprised with how agile their friend was and his fighting skills without the use of his bow.

"Not bad kid but do you honestly think that you can keep evading my attacks?" Hercule asked him.

"Without a doubt, yes." Uryu simply said, making the champ laugh for some reason.

"Well I'll definitely have to something about that cocky attitude of yours." he charged again, faked a punch then aimed a kick at Uryu's stomach. Uryu was able to block it leaving him self wide open for a punch to the face. Uryu staged a bit but still stood his ground.

They kept at it for a few more minutes then seeing an opening got Uryu got his foot in and kicked Hercule right under the chin. Hercules's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell out of the ring. There was nothing but silence well Uryu climbed out of the ring and checked Hercules's vitals as the officials ran out with stretcher.

"He's alive just knocked out; he'll probably wake up with a headache." Uryu said as he stood up headed back to the waiting area. He had just joined the others when the announcer found his voice again.

"And Mr. Satan is knocked out and Uryu Ishda moves onto the next round." he said, just as shocked as everyone ales.

"Well done Uryu that must probably wasn't easy." Rukia said.

"Humph, that fool is a weakling compared to all of us." Vegeta snapped.

"That maybe true but we never had much of a problem with him." Goku said well the officials walked by carrying the unconscious champ. Vidle fallowed them after quickly telling Rukia that she would be back for their match. When they were gone the announcer called for the next competitors, Tien and Chad to come to the arena for their bout.

Well the two of them walked out to the arena with an almost quite crowed (you could easily hear their friends in the crowed) Goku looked at their new friends with a thoughtful look on his face.

This guys are surprisingly strong and Vegeta was right about that technique Ichigo did, it's vary similar to my own Instant transmition. But the energy he used was so different and the feel of it is unlike anything I have ever encountered. Goku thought to him self.

…

**Soul Society**

"So you're the infamous Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Cell said, as he looked him as the grin on his face grew. "You don't look like much, but I hope you're as good as I've heard."

"We'll just have to see. Yachiru!" the small pink hair girl poked her head over his shoulder.

"Ya Kenny?"

"Go join the others, your only going to get in my way staying on my back." Kenpachi said. She giggled as she leaped off his back and landed next to Captain Hisugaya who had only just arrived after her captain.

"Get him Kenny!" she cheered, making Toshiro smile and shake his head at her cheerful antics.

"Well now that's taken care of-" Kenpachi said as he raised his sword and his grin grew. With warning he charged at Cell, sword raised and a crazed grin on his face. When their swords hit there was a pulse wave that threw everyone back a bit and broke the ground under their feet.

Kenpachi kept attacking Cell leaving him only defensive as he pinned him against the nearest wall. It looked like the 11th captain had him until Cell smirked and he powered up. Kenpachi only had a second to notice the difference before Cell threw him off and sent a power attack after him. When it hit Kenpachi fell back hitting the ground a few times before he skidded to a stop.

Cell walked over to him slowly as he lightly tossed his sword around. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Kenpachi start to laugh.

"And what might I ask is so funny?"

"You are for thinking that you could defeat me with one weak an attack. If that is all you got then Byakuya is weaker then I thought, because that didn't affect me at all." Kenpachi said as he charged at Cell once again.

Cell then did something no one was expecting. He put his sword in the ground then raised his hands to his face as his grin grew. "Solar Flare!" he shouted as a bright light blinded everyone in the area. They heard him start to laugh as he picked up his Sword again and walked over to Kenpachi, confident that he had just won the fight, but he barley had time to bring his sword up as the eleventh captain struck at him.

"I'm a little impressed, you really are to stubborn to-" Cell suddenly stopped talking as his energy flared up and started to act wildly out of his control. He looked shocked as he noticed burns and cut stared to from on his body. He growled as he jumped out of Kenpachi's reach, on top of a wall.

"We'll have to finish this latter." he said before jumping on the other side of the wall .

They were all a little shocked by the turn of events as they all recovered from his attack. Rangiku walked over to her captain as he rubbed his eyes, stumbling a little as her own eyes still needed to clear.

"I don't understand, he had us under his thumb but he left, why?" she asked.

"That Rangiku is a good question." Toshiro said.

…..

**Dragon Ball Z World**

**Meanwhile in the stands Master Roshi also had a similar exasperation on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Maroon.**

"**Something bothering you grandpa Roshi?" she asked him.**

"**Hum- no its nothing. at lest for now, until I'm sure." he said leaving the young girl confused as they turned their attention back to the arena.**

"**Now you all know Tien as he is a pervious champion from 10 years back. Were Chad is new this year and has shown that he is a force to be reckoned with. Let the fifth match begin." the announcer said. Finally getting a cheer from the crowed as excitement toke over the shock of many people's hero being defeated.**

"**No matter who wins this fight let it be the start of a good friendship." Tien said. As he toke a stance.**

"**Sounds good." Chad said as he also toke a stance.**

**Both men charged at each other, meeting in the middle and went to punch each other in the face. But they each stopped the other by grabbing the others fist. They struggled for a few minutes, each trying to over power the other but they were both too strong and too stubborn to give into the other. So they pushed away and started to circle.**

"**Whoa, I haven't seen Tien matched for strength out side of our group of friends in a vary long time." Bulma said as she stared.**

"**I don't even remember when that last was." Chi Chi said as she seamed to think it over.**

"**Well Chad doesn't like to give up and he's not easy to beet." Orihime commented, well Renji nodded in agreement.**

**They circled a bit before Chad charged again and aimed a punch at Tien's head but Tien ducked and tried to sweep Chad but he jumped over his leg. They went after each other for the next few moments nether getting the upper hand. Until Tien got away from Chad and did his signature technique.**

"**Solar Flare!"**

**Chad was not excepting it at all so he was blinded long enough for Tien to throw him out of the ring.**

"**And Tien blinds Chad and throws him out of the arena, Tien wins the match and moves on to the next round." the Crowed cheered well Tien helped Chad to his feet and lead him to the waiting area séance his eye sight would take a few minuets to return.**

"**That was a good fight you two. Here Chad, sit and let your eyes clear up." Rukia said pulling up a chair she had found. Tien and Ichigo helped him to sit as an official came over and looked him over.**

"**You fought well, I couldn't have asked for a better match." Tien told Chad resting a hand on his shoulder. Chad squinted at him well he smiled at the older man. "Thanks."**

"**He doesn't speck much dose he?" Goku asked.**

"**The strong silent type." Ichigo said causing Goku to grin.**

**After that Goku fought Jet Lee. He did lead the fighter on for a bit before he defeated him in no time. Jet was a little disappointed in him self but he seamed to notice Goku's unique strength and acknowledged it when he shook the hero's hand.**

**Next came Gohan's and Chozue's match and it was a good fight to watch as they had a bit of fun. But it eventually had to come to an end as Gohan punched Chozue out of the ring then helped him back to the waiting area.**

"**You did well Chozue." Tien said to him as he gave hi m a hug.**

"**Ya, you did good bud." Gohan told him.**

"**Now if we could have Vidal Satan and Rukia Kuchiki come to the arena please." the announcer's voice called bring their attention back to the task at hand as Vidal finally rejoined them.**

"**You ready?' she asked Rukia well they walked out.**

"**You bet, and just so you know I'm not going easy on you." Rukia told her with a smile.**

"**Now you all know Vidal séance she is Hercule's daughter, a qualifier last year and a former junior champion. Rukia on the other hand is also new this year, and has shown great determination. There was of course some debate about the only two women fighters fighting each other but both ladies put that to end very quickly." the crowed laughed abit as both girls reached the arena and smirked.**

"**And now begin."**

**They both didn't just charge in but circled for a bit then Vidle went in and tried to leg sweep Rukia but she jumped over her completely. Rukia then aimed a kick at her head but Vidle easily blocked it. They went back and forth for quiet a while, one would get a head but then the other would get the upper hand. Then suddenly out of no were Rukia did a combination of kicks and punches before knocking Vidle out of the ring.**

"**And Vidle is thrown out of the ring, so Rukia moves on to round two."**

**The crowd was once again shocked but they seamed to be getting use to the unusual strengths being shown in the tournament. Rukia and Vidle exchanged a hand shake and a hug before waving to the crowed and headed back to the waiting area.**

"**Hey you did really good out there." Rukia commented.**

"**So did you." Vidle said well Gohan came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.**

"**So all of you advanced, that's impressive." Gohan said, looking at them as curiously as his father and friends. **

"**Ah it's not really that surprising for some of use, Ichigo is the exception." Uryu stated. Ichigo simple glared at him as his shock his head.**

**Up in the stands Roshi was defiantly deep in thought as he continued to rub his chin. Is it possible that they are like my old friend, and if that is so what new enemy will we face?**

…**.**

**Well that's all for now. I hat to say I'm not very good a fight séances but I hope that you liked what I wrote. Until next chapter read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is the next chapter I'm sorry that I took so long to get this done but I'm just slow some times, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Bleach.

**Soul Society**

"I won't you all to search the area but don't approach him and stay in pairs. Is that under stood?"Toshiro asked his men after everyone else's eyes had recovered from the solar flare attack. As the seat officers and the squid members toke off in different directions Rangiku joined her Captain.

"I still don't understand why he left, he easily could have finished us all." she commented to him.

"It's simple he got scared and run of." Kenpachi said when he heard her well he continued to rub his eye.

"Don't think so Zaraki. I'm not so sure, I could séance that his spirit energy went wildly beyond his control as the other energy with in him grew. It's almost like…." he stopped talking as he seemed to think it over. He suddenly walked away shocking his lieutenant.

"Captain?" she asked fallowing him.

"Let's go see if Mayuri has discovered anything about him, I know that he's been doing research." Toshiro explained.

They soon arrived at the squid 12 barracks and headed to were they knew the crazy captain's privet research lab was. They had only just reached the door when they saw that they were not alone in the thought of asking about Mayuri's progress.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Komamura what brings you here?" Toshiro asked as they all reached the door.

"I had thought to come and see if Kurotsuchi had learned anything about Cell. I know he most likely got samples from him in their fight." Komamura explained.

"I was hoping he had discovered as to what happened to cause the Senkaimon to malfunction and if he had any ideas were Rukia and the others have gone to." Ukitake said as he opened the door for them. They went in side and soon wished they hadn't.

"What are you all doing in here and why didn't you ad lest knock first?" Mayuri snapped as he looked up from a mess of wires that were hooked up to some strange a machine he was working on. It was huge and toke most of the space in the room. Nemu was standing not to far from him and was holding wires in the air as they sparked wildly.

"Ah- we were hoping if you had any information on Cell or on our missing people." Toshiro said as he and the others stayed by the door not wonting to get any closer the contraption or anything else in the room for that matter.

"Have you found anything?" Ukitake asked.

The squid 12 Captain humped and glared at them as he went back to work without saying a word. They watched as he fiddle with the machine a bit, eventually he toke the wires one at a time from Nemu and plugged them in. When that was done he pulled a glove off the wall and pushed a button. There was a flash of sparks and then it roared to life. This seemed to please him greatly as he put the glove away and turned back to them.

"To answer your questions, I have learned a few things about our advisory all of which I'll be telling at the captain's meeting in an hour. As to the what happened with the Senkaimon acting up and taking our people with it, I have studied the scans I toke and found something interesting." he said as he pulled out a device, and began to fettled with it.

They waited for him to continue but he seemed to forget they were even there as he tinkered with his little device.

"So what did you find?" Sajin asked after a few moments of silence.

Mayuri looked at them with a bland exasperation. "I'll tell you and everyone else at the meeting until then get out, I have work to do." he snapped before having Nemu escort them from the room and locked the door behind them.

"Why that-" Rangiku was staring to say but her captain stopped her with a look. She looked at him like she wasn't about to say something bad about a superior officer and Toshiro simply shock his head as they left the building.

…..

**Dragon Ball Z World**

"Alright let's start the second round! Could I have Vegeta and Krillin come to the arena please." The announcer called as the crowd cheered. All the qualifiers heard Krillin groan as he fallowed the bored Saiyan Prince out to the arena.

The fight didn't last more than a minuet as Vegeta easily over powered Krillin and knocked him out. As he headed back to the waiting area and Krillin was carried out Ichigo and Uryu were heading to the arena as the others cheered them on.

"Now let's have match 10 begin."

Before Ichigo could react Uryu charged at him and punched him in the head, knocking him back a couple of feet. He then had to side step before Uryu kicked him, but using the momentum he got behind Uryu and tried to kick him. But Uryu easily anticipated this and blocked him. They cycled each other, exchanging the conational blow, neither gaining the advantage. So Ichigo tried to fake a punch and kick Uryu in the ribs but Uryu saw through these and not only blocked both but got Ichigo in the stomach.

"Not so cocky now, are you Ichigo?" Uryu asked as the him as he backed off.

Ichigo looked at him, and it was then that he realized that he had been acting a bit cocky, which also meant that he had been rued to one of his friends or all of them. So he decided right then and there that he would act how a true competitor should. So he toke a stance and was ready to take the fight to a whole new level.

Seeing the difference in his friend's attitude, Uryu smiled a little and got ready for what would now be a good fight.

Ichigo did a combination of fakes and real hits so fast that Uryu could hardly tell which was which. Uryu did see an opening or two in this combo which he tried exploit but found that Ichigo was able to adapt quickly to his moves. It eventually came down to Uryu over compensated a move and Ichigo used his momentum to throw him out of the ring. As the crowd cheered at his victory well Ichigo went to his friend and helped him to his feet.

"You did pretty good in there and I'm sorry I doubted your skills as a fighter and that I was such a jerk." Ichigo said to him.

"You did a good job yourself, when you finally toke the fight seriously, so I forgive you. Just as long as you continue to act appropriately" Uryu said as they shock hands and walked back to others together.

"Now we'll take a short brake and continue in 10 minutes." the announcer said.

"Oh good I could use a stretch how about you guys?" Bulma asked everyone as she stood and did exactly as she said and stretched. Orihime fallowed her example and they could all hear her back crake a bit.

"Hey mom can we go down see dad?" Goten asked Chi Chi. She looked at him a little suspiciously as did Bulma.

"Mom it's not last year, we just want to go and see them. We'll come right back before the 10 minutes are up. Please, can we?" Trunks asked well they both pleaded with their eyes.

"Oh boy. I know I would give into those eyes but I'm glad not their moms." Renji said making both women glared at him making him flinch (he still had tissue stuck up his nose, so he had learn to fear both of them:).

"Ok, but you both come right back, got it?" Bulma made it a point to make sure they understood that.

"We will mom, don't worry." Trunks said as he made to jump into the air after Goten, as they flew to the waiting area, the crowed fell quiet as they flew down.

**Soul Society**

The captains all meet late that night well the squids kept looking for Cell, they were all eager to hear any news the Mayuri had said he had discovered.

"As some of you have experienced, our intruder is powerful but after studding the sample I obtained from my fight with him I have discovered that his powers are sinfectly unstable. There for his two different powers are fighting with each other." he said confusing everyone in the room.

"And what does that mean?" Kenpachi asked clearly irritated.

"It means that he never achieved his spirit energy on his own, it was given to him by the Hogyoku." Mayuri said, making them all shocked in realization.

"He with Aizen, but what is this other power he has?" Ukitake asked.

"Of that I'm not certain about that but it does have a strange wave lath that I have never seen before, but I am confident that I can identify it." he stated as he seemed to ponder more on the subject but was intruded when the head captain spoke.

"I will require that you send all data on Cell to me immediately after this meeting." he said.

Mayuri was a little shocked that the head captain would ask him to do that, but he had no choice. "Yes head captain sir."

"Now what news do you have as to the phenomenon that occurred with the Senkaimon?' the head captain asked.

"I have studded the date I collected and taken Captain Ukitake's description of what he saw and taking current events into account. It is my belief that somehow someone has sent them to another universe." Mayuri said. Some of his fellow captains were a little dough full but the others were thoughtful, were as the head captain was unreadable.

"Is it possible that when they were leaving that Cell was arriving here?" Toshiro asked.

"It's possible, he was first spotted not to long after they left." Soi Fon stated.

"What ever the reason for their disappearance our first priority is to find the intruder, capture him and exsiccated." the head captain ordered.

"Yes sir!"

….

Cell cursed as he leaned against the wall in a dead end, gripped his Zanpaku well his spirit energy conflicted with his Ki. "When I get back to Waku Mundo I'm going to make that fool Grantz fix this problem or I'll make him regret taking so long." he muttered as wave of pain hit him.

Just then a pair of Soul Reapers came by and stopped to talk not seaming to notice him and Cell got an idea. As they talked he snuck up behind them, he then grabbed one, stuck the other with his tail and started to absorb him. His captive started to shout as he watched his friend start to shrink away but Cell quickly covered his mouth.

"Now don't do that, I don't won't to have anyone disturb my meal, ad lest not yet." he said with a smirk.

As the last bit of the man soon faded, Cell felt his energy levels even out a bit but not entirely. So he started to absorb that other man as well. Just then Ikkaku, Yumchika and other members of squid 11 found him.

"There he is." shouted one man as he pulled his Zanpaku but Yumchika stopped him. Cell removed his hand from the man's mouth and watched as the others all looked at the display in shock.

"I had read in the report about him absorbing people but now that I seen it for myself it seems so unbeautiful." Yumchika said clearly disgusted "What do you think Ikkaku?" he asked turning to his friend.

"I don't need to think, I say we simply get him." Ikkaku said as he led the charge. Half of the men fallowed him as he gave a war cry and summand Hozukimaru. Cell watched them charge with a bored excerption, his meal stopped shouting when his skull collapsed.

He waited till they had nearly reached him and the man was gone before he held up his hand and formed a Ki blast in his hand. The men stopped dead in their tracks save Ikkaku who kept coming. When he attacked, Cell easily dogged and grabbed Ikkaku's neck. Cell grinned at him before he threw him up in the air sending the attack after him.

"You're not going to get me that easily." Ikkaku said as he flashed out of the attacks range but he some saw that the attack changed course, it was fallowing him.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku asked as he dogged it again and once again it fallowed him. He ran around barely staying ahead of it, well the others watched stunned. He was running along the roof trying to think of a way to stop it when Izuru appeared out of no were.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho, Red Flame Cannon"

Ikkaku flashed out of the way and was happy to see when the kido hit the energy attack and they cancelled each other out.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help." Ikkaku snapped when Izuru landed next to him.

"You're welcome. It seems that kido is capable of stopping his attacks, so it may be a good idea for our two squids to work together." Izuru said.

"I don't think so; we of squid 11 do not need the help of others. You shouldn't hold on to the ideals of that traitor Amagai or did you forget the he tried to kill the head captain?" Ikkaku asked. Just then they all séance a peak of strong sprit energy. Looking back at Cell they saw that he was grinning as he glowed, and two new attacks were forming in each of his hands. Izuru noticed Ikkaku pale a little, and inwardly smirked.

"You know what I changed my mind, let's work together." Ikkaku said.

…

**Dragon Ball Z world**

"Daddy!" Goten shouted getting Goku's attention as he and Trunk's reached them. Goku laughed as he caught his young son, Vegeta also smiled as Trunks landed next to him. The others all smiled as Goten and Goku started to play.

"Hey by the way where did all of you train?" Krillin suddenly asked Ichigo (he had regain conches a short time ago but he had a good black that had swollen over his left eye). He looked Krillin like a deer caught in the head lights; thankfully Rukia came to his rescue.

"We all trained with my father, but he gave each of us individual fighting styles, well except Uryu, Orihime Chad. Uryu was trained by his grandfather, were the others by our friend Yoruichi Shihoin." she explained.

"Really, so Orihime can fight too?" Vidal asked having heard the conversation.

"Ya but she's more of healer. She can defined herself and others easily but I for one would rather not put her in any danger." Ichigo said.

"Sounds like you have a soft spot for her." Krillin said as he grind, clearly implying something ales.

"It's nothing like that she's simply a good friend that's all." Ichigo said as he scowled at him.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that." Ichigo was about to snap something at him when the cheer of the crowed told them that the brake was over. Both young boys said good bye to their fathers and flew back to the stands.

"Now let's continue, can I have Tien and Goku to the arena please." the announcer said. The other all cheered with the crowed as the two old friends once again went out to face each other in the arena. (A/N: I had totally forgotten that they have faced off against each other ad lest twice in the original manga but I worked so hard on the tournament line up I don't want to change it now. Sorry if that's a bummer to you.) The fight of course didn't last long but it was clear to the Z fighters that Goku let it last longer to give his old friend a good time.

They of course left the arena together, sharing smiles.

"Could I now have Gohan and Rukia come to the arena please."

"Hey good luck Rukia." Uryu said as she past them well Ichigo gave her a pat on the back.

"Ya you're going to defiantly need it. "Yamcha also said as she fallowed Gohan. She didn't say a word as she walked out, instead she was thinking.

That last fight between Goku and Tien defiantly was inserting and informative. It seems here they have energy attacks similar to Kido. Which means that I can use my sprit energy if Gohan gives me an opportunity. she thought to herself which put a smile on her face, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why is Rukia smiling? Doesn't she know that she barely stands a chance against Gohan." Bulma commented.

"You don't think she's going to-" Orihime whispered to Renji.

"After that last fight, I know for a fact that if she sees an opportunity, she will." He whispered back as he also smiled. "And I have a feeling that everyone will be surprised by the tricks she's got hidden up her sleeves."

"Let match 12 begin."

Gohan charged at Rukia, ready to attack but leaving himself wide open. Rukia couldn't help but smile wider as she raised her hand.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Rukia saw Gohan's eye go big as he saw the attack but didn't have time to dodge, so it hit by him dead on. The crowd gasped as he went flying back, a bit cut up and hit the ground hard and nearly fell out of the arena. There was silence over the area as Gohan sat up and stared at her in complete shock, but found that she was no longer standing were she had been.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare or are we going to continue this fight?" Gohan jumped and looked at her only just realizing that she was right next to him. He immediately scrambled to his feet and away from her.

"I'll ask after this fight what kind of attack that was but just so you know I'm not going to let you get the better of me again." he said taking a stance.

"Good to hear and don't think I'll go easy on you." she said as she also toke a stance. A moment later she flashed over behind him and tried to kick him from behind but someone from the crowed warned him so he was able to block. This was the start of a true fight between a Z fighter and a Soul Reaper and it left everyone in awe.

Near the end it looked like rukia was going to come out on top but she got over confident made a mistake that Gohan was able to turn around and grabbed her Shihakusho. He then tried to throw her out of the arena but she stopped in the air and then landed in the arena floor.

"Sorry Gohan it won't be that easy to-" she was cut off as a ki blast hit her and knocked her out of the arena.

It toke a moment for the announcer and the crowed to realize that the fight was over; in that time she got to her feet and straitened her uniform.

"That was a good fight but you let your guard down. I haven't been kept on my toes in a long time, I was beginning to forget what that felt like so thanks." Gohan said as he hopped down, joined her and helped her to her feet. It was then that everyone came to their séances and cheered louder them you'd think was humanly possible.

"And Gohan wins by throwing Rukia out of the arena, ending a spectacular skeptical and insuring he moves on to the nest round." the announcer was barley able to get his voice heard over the crowed as Gohan and Rukia headed back to the waiting area.

"Hey that was great, the best fight I've seen all day." Vidle said as she ran over to Gohan and gave him a hug.

"Rukia you did well." Uryu said Chad gave her a thumps up.

"Ya you get congratulated were I got chewed out. Go figure." Ichigo sounded irritated but there was a smile on his face.

"Ya about that. I'm sorry Ich-" Rukia was saying before she was rudely cut off.

"I won't and expiation of what just went on out there and I won't it now." Vegeta sapped as he and the others surrounded them.

….

**Soul Society**

Even with squids 3 and 11 joined forces they barley held their own against him and even then it didn't look like Cell was putting everything into it.

"You're all just a bunch of pathetic weaklings." he said blandly.

"Well why don't you try me." Kenpachi shouted as he appeared out of no were above their heads, his Zanpakuto out and the joyful grin in place.

"Oh joy you again." Cell said as he grabbed Ikkaku's sword and dodged Izuru's Kido as he raised his prepared to fire at Kenpachi. Then out of no were a member of the stealth force appeared next to Cell, as a white ribbon in his hand that started to surround him.

"What is this?" Cell asked as he released Ikkaku, unaware that all the other soul reapers jumped clear, including the disappointed Kenpachi. The nest thing he knew he was up on Sokyoku Hill were there was no one around.

Save one person…

"So, you are the one called Cell?" the head Captain asked as he stood across from him. Cell studied the old man with a bit of uncertainty as he fitled with his Zanpakuto.

"You must be Genryusai Shgekuni Yamamoto, the creator of the 13 court guard squids, and the captain of squid one. Your reputation precedes you." Cell said.

"So it seems." Yamamoto was silent a moment before he spoke again. "Why have you come here?"

"Didn't your underling tell you anything I have told them? Humph, fine. I am here under the orders of Sosuke Aizen, who was kind enough to bring me back to life. He strengthen me, gave me new abilities and after doing this little favor for him I'll get to have my revenge on the one who killed me." he said very pleased with himself.

After a moment of silence the head Captain spoke. "So be it, I will stop you here and now so that Aizen's plans fail. All things turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!"

As release happened Cell actually felt fear as he saw the awesome power of the legendary oldest Zanpakto of them all. He was unsure of what would happen next and of what his fate might be at the end of it. But win or lose he was going to enjoy this fight.

He had just pulled out his own sword and was about to release it when 7 metal pillars fell from the sky around him. Wondering what was going on the pillars opened at the top reviling holding tanks that seamed be holding some kind of ball in each one.

It only toke him a moment to register what they actually were.

"Were the hell did you get Dragon Balls from?" Cell shouted over the roar of the instance power that was surrounding him.

"They are not true Dragon Ball but copy made for me by an old friend and the creator of the original Dragon Ball. Between their power and my own there is enough to send you were you be long." The head captain said as he brought his Zanpaktuo in front of him and stated to chant in an unknown language. Cell tried to escape the area but found that there was an un seen barrier around him, preventing him from leaving.

"This isn't the end old man. I am not the only one who Aizen brought back to help him in his cause. You don't stand a chance against him with them on his side." his comment ended with a laugh as he was veiled in light and fire.

And then it was gone, the light, Cell and the Dragon Balls. Yamamoto sheathed his sword as his lieutenant approached him. with his Hiori.

"What happened to him sire, if you don't mind my asking?" Chojiro asked.

"I sent him where he belonged and hopefully were he can be destroyed. It's unfortunate that I had to use my keep sakes from that time, but they had only one wish in them and there is no one here who can defeat an enemy like him." Yamamoto fell silent as he replaced his Shihakusho before his Hiori.

"I won't to see Myuiri immediately, I have work for him to do that takes priority over anything ales he has in the works."

…

**Dragon Ball Z World**

Piccolo watched the tournament from the sky above with increased interest as he recognized the attacks the Soul Reapers were using. He couldn't help but smile as Kame's memories of an old friend of his when he had last been there in their world.

"So it seems that our paths may cross again, I wonder if he still has the gift I gave him or if he used it?" he said out load to himself as he saw Vegeta and his fellow Z fighters approach the Soul Reapers and Quincy. He was just thinking of going down and helping them out when he séance something strange.

Look around for the source he soon saw what looked like a black hole in the sky. He was just trying to figure out what it was when suddenly a familiar being came shouting out of it.

"Hello Piccolo, long time no see." Cell said as a big grin appeared on his face.

…

Well I bet none of you were probably expecting that but I don't know what you were expecting but that's the beauty of this I get to hear what you think. Please read and review, and I also have something for you to think about.

Of all the enemies the Z fighters have faced, name 3 of them you would like see come back? Fireza is out I already mentioned him.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is the next chapter; I hope that you all didn't have to wait too long for this I just hope that you have all found it worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Bleach.

…..

"Look Vegeta we're just a bunch of fighters who came to-"Ichigo was saying but Vegeta cut him off.

"No more lies boy you and your friends are not ordinary fighters. I may have said that technique you used was similar to Kakarot's own instant transmission. But what she just did out there was unlike anything I have ever seen, so stop lying and spit it out." Vegeta seemed to growl at not only him but at the rest of them as well.

"Vegeta calm down." Goku said.

"I think not. Their hiding something Kakarot and I for one won't to know what it is." Vegeta snapped.

"Ah Vegeta, Ichigo, didn't you hear me call you both out the arena?" the announcer asked as he stood by the entrance.

"Oh were going out there alright and I'll beet the answers out of you." Vegeta said as he grabbed Ichigo's arm and started to drag him out. Suddenly something fell from the sky and hit the arena floor hard enough to break the tiles on the floor creating a dust cloud. Soon a figure walled out. Goku was the first to recognize him.

"Piccolo, what happened to you?" Goku asked as he and some of the others ran out to him.

"Goku, he's back. Cell is-"Piccolo was saying when Cell landed behind him and grabbed his neck. All the Z fighters stopped dead in their tracks and the crowd gasped.

"Cell, but how and what happened to you?" Gohan asked. Cell looked at him closely after he spoke before he looked at the others. Suddenly he smiled.

"Well look who's grown up. Hello Gohan it's been a long time." Cell said as he threw Piccolo to the side and started to walk towards them. "And with a girlfriend too." As he watched Videl come to stand next to Gohan.

"Cell, you're not going any were near my son. You won't to fight, then fight me." Goku said stepping in front of Gohan. Cell looked a little shocked at first to be seeing him there but he quickly got over it.

"Goku, I'd ask how it's possible that you're here but thankfully after watching your fight with Majin Buu last year I know how that happened. I also know that you can go to super Saiyan 3, but as you may have noticed I also have gone though some changes." Cell said.

"You added some armor, so what it's not a big deal." Krillin said

"That's not regular armor, its bone armor and we've seen that only on curtain beings before." Rukia said as she and the others joined the Z fighters.

"Well, well, it appears you Soul Reapers are every were these days, and to think your head captain just sent me here to save the Soul Society from me." He said as he studied them until his eyes found Ichigo. He frowned at him for a moment then he suddenly grinned.

"You wouldn't by chance the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurasake?"

All eyes turned to Ichigo as he looked at the android in confutation. "Ya, why?"

"Because Sosuke Aizen has ordered me to kill you." Cell simply said right before he started to laugh. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wait, your with Aizen?" Chad asked.

"Oh we are so in trouble." Uryu commented.

"You have no idea." Krillin, Tien and Yamcha said at the same time.

"Look Cell who ever this Aizen guy is there's no way I'm letting you fight him or to hurt anyone else. It will be just you and me, just like you wonted all those years ago. What do you say?" Goku asked as he tried to get closer to him.

"Your right about that Goku, I do won't another crake at you but how about we declutter the area first so we have more room." Cell said as he formed a Ki blast and pointed at the crowed.

"No Cell don't!" Goku shouted as he flew forward to stop him but watched as the blast was realized at the stunned crowed. When it hit Goku and the others were all thrown back into the wall, were Cell was unaffected.

"Now there's the small matter of killing Ichigo and then I'm all yours. Come here boy I'll make it quick." Cell said as he walked over and was about to pick Ichigo up when all of the sudden Renji appeared out of no were. With his sword in his hand.

"I don't think so, Roar, Zabemaru!" All the Z fighters watched in ah at Renji's Shikai realized and hit Cell dead on and knocking him back a few feet.

"Idiot. Why didn't you stop the attack from hitting the crowed?" Rukia snapped as they all got back to their feet.

"What are you talking about? Their in capable hands, the attack never hit them. Look for your self's." Renji said as he pointed.

By this time the smoke had cleared and they were all surprised to see a hug orange shelled that had covered the in tire crowed.

"Way to go Orihime, she was able to save them all." Ichigo said just as happy as the others to see that everyone was ok. Just then Trunks and Goten showed up carrying Ichigo's and Rukia's Zanpakuto's.

"Here you're probably going to need this and by the way it weighs a ton." Trunks said as Ichigo walked over to him and toke Zangetsu. Gohan happily handed Rukia hers.

"Orihime, how did you do that?" Bulma asked as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Never mind that we need to get everyone out of here now. It's not safe." Orihime said as she looked at the others down below, worry written all over her face. Chi Chi saw this and immediately toke action as she got to her feet and stood on her chair.

"Well you heard her, everyone get your butts moving before I start doing it for you. GO, GO, GO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the crowed immediately unfroze and ran for their live towards the exits. It seemed in almost no time only Master Roshi, Marian, Chi Chi, Orihime, Bulma and a shocked 18 were left. Also by then barrier had disappeared, for the time being.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was good at protecting others." Krillin said to Ichigo, he smiled at him well he unsheathed Zangetsu and got ready to fight.

"No Ichigo, this isn't your fight." Goku said as his hair started change color from black to gold as he powered up. Looking around he noticed that Gohan, Vegeta and both young boys were all going through that same sort of awe inspiring transformation.

"In case you weren't listening Goku, he said the he was sent to kill Ichigo, by Aizen no less. So that not only makes it his problem but ours as well." Renji said.

"No it doesn't fool. We'vet fought Cell before we know what he is capable of, you don't." Vegeta snapped at him.

"Not necessarily. From what he's said and from what we know from our own experiences of what Aizen has thrown at us. I'd say it's more than likely that he's been exposed to the Hogyoku's energy."Rukia said.

"No way are you sure, he doesn't look very much like an Arrancar should. There's no hole in him that I saw." Ichigo said

"Ah, what now?" Yamcha asked clearly confused.

"What he means is that séance all the Arrancar they have run into are made up of thousands off Hollows that have devoured each other. Only the soul that is the strongest takes domino over the others souls they have. Or ad lest that is the just of it." Cell said as he finally seemed to have put up their little conversation long enough, as he stared at Ichigo. "So do I finally get to see this amassing Bankai I've heard so much about?"

"Are you sure you won't to?" Ichigo asked as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Careful Ichigo." Gohan said well giving him a warning look.

"Oh I very much wont to fight you at your strongest, so that it wasn't by chance that I bet you. So go on release your Bankai, I'll wait." Cell said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ichigo looked at the others and saw that the Z fighters were watching him closely, seeming to wonder what Cell was talking about. He then looked at his friends and saw that they knew as well as he did that there was no other choice.

"Fine. You guys may won't to take a step back." Ichigo said as he positioned Zangetsu as his spirit energy spiked. The Z fighters were all shocked at his strength.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

As Ichigo's Bankai manifest to them all he looked at Cell with a serious look on his face. Cell on the other hand was seemingly unimpressed.

"Is that it, a small black Zanpakuto, a change of clothes and you call it a-" Cell stopped talking as the end of Ichigo's sword meet his throat. "-Bankai? Well you currently are fast; I didn't even see you move." Cell had a smile on his face that clearly was joy.

"Nether did. I barely séance a change in his energy levels before he was next to him." Goku whispered to the others who were all just shocked. Rukia and Renji both toke stances, and Chad transformed his arm.

"It seems that your friends are getting restless, good thing that Aizen allowed me to bring some Hollows here before now for safe keeping." Cell said as he raised not only his spirit energy but his Ki as well. A moment later over a dozen Hollows appeared and surrounded the area.

"These Hollows will keep you all busy well I fight Ichigo here." Cell said, but before he could do or say anything more, Goku, in Super Saiyan form was in front of him. He then punched Cell under the chin and sent him sky word.

"I'll fight Cell, you help the others fight this monsters." He told Ichigo but as he was about to fly off after Cell Ichigo stopped him.

"He's not the same as he was when you last fought him; you're going to need my help. And just so you know, if you turn me down I'll still go up there after you two." Ichigo said stubbornly. Goku looked at him a little taken back but suddenly smiled.

"Lets do this, but I suggest you fallow my lead."

"Deal." with that they both toke to the sky after Cell.

"What are these things?" Yamcha asked as he and the others got ready to fight.

"Their Hollows, souls who have lost their hearts and only wish to feed on the souls of the living or the dead. The best way to defeat them is to destroy their masks, when that is done they will disintegrate." Rukia explained quickly to them all.

"Well what are we doing standing here lets go and take them down." Tien said as he leaped into the sky and went after the Hollow that was close to him. It didn't take him long to take that one down and move on to the next.

The others soon followed him and soon a full out battle was being raged above their love ones heads. They all were speechless as they watched, except Orihime who was looking at the area to see if there was anyone still in the arena. She soon spotted the form of Piccolo.

"Is he a friend of your?" she asked Chi Chi. Her question seemed to break through the silence that had fallen over the 6 of them and they all tore their eyes away to see where she was looking.

"Ya that's Piccolo, his a good friend of Gohan's and Goku." Chi Chi explained. Orihime nodded and then she claimed over the seats in front of her and started to run.

"Orihime where are you going?" Bulma and 18 asked.

"I need to heal him so he can get back into the battle and help the others." She shouted over her shoulder. This comment seemed to break the shock over 18 as she soon followed her.

"18?" both Chi Chi and Bulma shouted in surprise at the same time.

"We should back her up after all were the responsible parents aren't we. Master Roshi take Marine and go some place safe." She shouted back at them as she tried to catch up the Orihime.

…

Meanwhile Goku and Ichigo were exchanging blows with Cell. They tried at first to fight him at the same time but found that with their different fighting stiles they were only running into each other. So they decided to switch off and take turns. This was turning to be a better strategy, as it didn't give Cell time to counter, until he grabbed Goku's arm and Zangetsu.

"This hardly seems fare, don't you think Goku?" Cell asked as he smirked. Goku simply glared at him until Ichigo's foot meet with the side of Cell's head. There was a load crack as Cell let go of both of them and he went across the sky.

"Nice one." Goku said.

"Thanks, but that won't stop him. We need a plan." Ichigo said

"Your right, but I think I need to go to level 3 if I'm going to make any real damage to him." Goku said as he started to power up.

"Wait hold on what do you mean by level- wow." Ichigo felt his jaw droop at the sight of Goku's super Saiyan level 3 form. "I am never ever going to make you mad." he finally said after a few minutes of silence, and of course his comment made Goku chuckle.

"Yes most impressive Goku. I must admit that it looks better in person then on a big screen were you can't feel the power. But I haven't even gotten warmed up yet." Cell said as he adjusted his neck and then pulled out his Zanpakuto. He then put the tip in the end of his tail well his spirit energy and Ki spiked again.

"In take, Bobeto!" Cell shouted as his energy's intertwined with each other, masking him from their sight. When the energy started to recede and they could see him again his bone amore had taken on a strange form. His tail was still long but he the spikes were gone. He now had wings; also he had 2 extra arms, each with a curved blade in each hand and were connected to another by a chain. The top of his head was no longer pointed but he now had a horn coming out of his forehead.

"Dude, you look like a giant dung beetle." Ichigo said as he looked at him blandly.

"What's the deal with that?" Goku asked as he looked unsure of what to make it.

"This is my release form, and I'll have you know that I didn't pick this form." Cell said right before he disappeared then repapered right behind them. "And it is only in this from that I can use Instant Transmisson."

They barely had time to turn before Cell kicked Goku in the face and tried to cut Ichigo down with all 4 of his blades but Ichigo was able to block 2 of them. Unfortunately the other 2 were able to cut into him, one in his side, and the other in his leg.

"Ichigo!" Goku shouted. He tried to get around Cell and get to Ichigo but Cell shout a Cerio at him. Goku was able to use Instant transmission to get out of the way but like their Ki attacks it followed him. Well Goku was trying to out run the Cerio, Ichigo tried to pull out the blades but found that he couldn't. Also he was losing energy and fast.

"What the-"

"Ah, so you finally noticed."

Ichigo looked at Cell as he smirked at him and saw that he suddenly was glowing with a sudden abundance of spirit energy. But what was wired was that Ichigo noticed that it was familiar to him. "How are you doing this?"

"Oh that is quite easy, someone who has such a large amount of spirit energy, like yourself, I can stick my blades in and take as much energy as I wont. Aizen may have ordered me to kill you but there are things worse than death." Cell said as his spirit energy went up even more.

Just then Goku papered behind Ichigo, grabbed him and was able to use Instant transmission to get them both out of there just before the Cerio hit. They were still close enough to watch as the attack hit Cell, or that's what they thought.

"Nice try Goku but I can't be taken down by one of my own Cerios." Cell said as he looked at them. He yanked on the chains trying to bring Ichigo back over to him but Goku grabbed the blades and pulled them out. He then pulled on them but Cell simply smiled and started to absorb his Ki at a rapped pace. Goku yelled out in pain.

"I don't think so Getsuga Tensho!"

…

When she reached the last of the stands, Orihime jumped over the wall, killing a Hollow along the way with Tsubaki. She kept running when she landed on the ground but found that there was 5 Hollows in her way. She toke out one and stopped another with her barrier but one snuck up behind but 18 had caught up to her and toke care of it.

"What are you-" Orihime started to ask her but 18 simply charged at another Hollow and dispended it.

"What are you doing, standing there like that? We need to get to Piccolo on the double." Chi Chi said as she and Bulma ran over to her, grabbed her and got her going again over towards Piccolo. Together the 4 of them were able to reach him, after taking out several Hollows in the process.

Orihime immediately started to heal his wounds; well she kept up her barrier above them and helped 18 and Chi Chi to keep the Hollows away. Unfortunately the Hollows seemed to be drawn by her power and started to over well them, thankfully Chad, Uryu, Trunks, Videl, Vegeta and Goten all noticed this and was quick to come to their aid.

"What do you fools think you're doing out here? You should have gone and hide with the old man, and not out here." Vegeta snapped at them. Bulma and Chi Chi both got in his face.

"Are you nuts? Did you expect us to leave Orihime out here by herself well she tried to heal Piccolo's wounds so he could get back in the fight?" they both shouted at him at the same time. Both Chad and Uryu were surprised to see that there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Fine. Boys stay here; protect your foolish mothers and the girl. I'd hate for that Namek to miss out." he growled before he toke to the sky again to join the others.

"Ah man this sucks, we're stuck down here well the fights up there." Trunks said as he watched the area for more Hollows. Goten simply watched the sky were Ichigo and his father were.

"Wasn't Cell defeated by Gohan over 8 years ago?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes that the one that killed your dad before you were born." Chi Chi said as she looked at the sky sadly.

"Wait what do you mean killed him before he was born? Isn't Goku his father?" Uryu asked.

"Goku is his father, Quincy." They were all shocked when Piccolo suddenly spoke as he opened his eyes and looked at them. He was healing quickly but Orihime wasn't done yet, which was apparent as he tried to sit up and winced.

"Don't move around too much, you'll heal better if your still." She told him. He looked at her curiously but nodded and stayed lying down. "He was brought back to life by a Kai so he could save the universe when it needed him the most."

Uryu looked at him with a bit of curiosity. "How did you know that I'm a Quincy?" he suddenly asked which silenced everyone. Both Orihime and Chad looked from him to the Namek, shocked as they realised that Piccolo had indeed called him Quincy.

But suddenly there was a load bang as a cloud of dust emitted from the arena. The saw a Goku get to his feet, then Ichigo also fell towards him but he was able to land on his feet. They both were covered with deep cuts and were looking vary tired. The funny thing was that both of them looked at each other and grinned.

"And what might I ask are you two are smiling about?" Cell asked as he land across from them. The others were slacked jaws at his realised from.

"Just the fact that we're both enjoying this fight." Goku explained.

"Heck Ya." Ichigo chimed in as his grin grew. Cell grinned back at them as his two energies once again spiked.

"Then I will try not to disappoint." He said as they both paled as his power hit not just them but the others a well.

"Now shell we continue?"

…

Well that's all for now. Pleases read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is the long awaited chapter 8, I'm sorry it took so long. I was stuck and then I'm using a new computer which is using a different words program then what I'm use to.

Well enjoy and I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z …

Hercule Satan stomped thought the tournament hallways on his way to the main arena. He had woken moments ago, with a splitting headache and a need to hurt a siren teenager. "When I get my hand on that boy, I'm going to make him regent even entering this tournament."

He rounded the corner and was suddenly knocked off his feet when something like a strong gust of wind came down the hallway he found it hard to breath and that he was under a great weight. He slowly made his way to the entryway and poked his head out. He felt his jaw drop in shock.

There standing the arena in front of Goku and Ichigo was Cell in his new get up, seething with power that he knew and another he had never felt before. He stood there frozen as he watch.

Without saying a word both Ichigo and Goku charged at Cell, but he stopped their attacks with only using two of his hands well he formed two Ki blasts in his others. Both of them saw this and it took them using their fastest speeds to avoid the blasts.

"Why are you fighting with Aizen? He more than likely will just use you then throw you away like a piece of trash." Ichigo commented as he and Goku caught their breath. Ichigo wasn't looking so good, his face had gone pale and he kept filching like something or someone was poking at him none stop.

"The answer is simple, he brought me back from the dead for a purpose and I intend to full fill it. I also get revenge on the boy that killed me, his father and all of their friends. Dose that not sound like a good enough reason to you, Ichigo?" Cell said as his power seamed to grow as he walked towards them.

"No Cell it doesn't there is no good reason to kill another person. I will admit I have taken a life, but it was always to protect others from harm."Goku said as he powered up again.

Cell shock his head. "Oh Goku, you never change." Then before anyone could react, Cell was in front of Goku, punch him on the side of his head then threw him sky warred. They all watched in horror as Goku headed towards a Hollow, which saw him coming, opened its mouth and in a snap caught him.

"No daddy!" Goten shouted. Then he glared at Cell, he suddenly powered up and charged at Cell. Ichigo was able to use the speed of his Bankai to grab him and carried him off as Cell started to charge after them both.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted as he also took off after them.

"Trunks get back here. You're not strong enough on your own to fight Cell." Bulma yelled at him, but if he heard her he didn't give a sign. He was determined to reach and help his best friend.

"Well now this is interesting." Cell said as he looked down and saw Trunks fallowing them. "Looks like I get to kill Trunks twice." He formed a Cero and amide it at Trunks but Vegeta and Ichigo both saw this and intervened at the same time.

Ichigo flashed stepped behind Trunks, grabbed him with his sword arm well Vegeta blasted at Cell with energy attacks.

"What are you two thinking? Neither of you are strong enough to fight him." Ichigo said as he watched Vegeta blast away at Cell, who could no longer be seen. Until he appeared behind Vegeta and hit him point blank with a Ki blast. Vegeta quickly fell to the ground, right on the arena floor.

"Dad!" Trunks shouted, before he and Goten nodded at each other. They both elbowed Ichigo in the gut at the same time and when he had let go of them they evened out their power levels till they were the same.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo shouted at them as he went to grab them again.

"Evening the odds. Fus-tion-ha!" they both said as they did what vary much looked like a kind of dance but everyone of the Z fighter knew that it was more than that. When Gotanks appeared out of the light Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and stared at them were Cell was perplexed by the sight.

"Hey there ugly why don't you come over here and fight me." Gotanks said as he powered up.

"As fun as that would be "boy" I'd rather not. Especially séance he's about to rejoin the fight." Cell said as he pointed at a Hollow not that far from them. It was the same Hollow that had eaten Goku and it didn't look so good.

It was holding its belly which looked like it was being punched from the inside. Then there was the distinct sound of explosions that started to show along its upper half until it blew up into a disguising mess and from it came Goku looking angrier then what anyone would have thought passable.

He didn't say a word as he flew pass Gotanks and went straight for Cell. He had nearly reached him when Goku suddenly disappeared then repapered right behind Cell and got him unsuspecting with a Ki blast. Cell yelled out in pain and surprise as he headed towards the ground and landed hard.

"Dad are you alright?" Gotanks and Gohan asked as they joined him. Most of the Hollows had either been destroyed or moved off for the moment.

"No I'm not alright. I angry at this Aizen guy for bring him back and what do you two think you're doing using fusion?" he barked at Gotanks he looked a little taken back.

"I just wanted to help." Gotanks said Goku seemed to calm down at this comment but Ichigo interrupted as he called out a warning. Looking down they saw Cell coming at them again. They all got ready to engage him but Ichigo got in the way as black energy gathered around his Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Techno!"

The attack hit Cell but he was unaffected as he went straight at Ichigo but Goku was there right in front of him as he landed a punch in his gut. They started to hammer back and forth well the others watched.

They did separate at one point which Ichigo used as he was able to get in a few hits in before Cell grabbed him again. But then Gotanks was there and was able to dislocate the arm holding Ichigo. Cell did realised Ichigo but he was quickly abele to relocate his arm and grabbed both of them. Tien was next to attack him but was blown away by an attack from one of his others hands. Tien was able to avoided most of the attack but was still hit. He went down running into Krillin as he fell, they both went down together.

"You guys need to stay out of this fight." Goku souted to all of thouse among his friends that were still stand.

"Not happaning dad we fight together." Gohan said. Suddenly Cell was right behind him and stabbed him through his chest with his hand. They all watched in horror as he fell to the ground right next to the others.

"NO!" Gotanix shouted. He then powered up to the leavle 3 super saiyan and charged at Cell. He simply hit Gotanix with a ball of spiret energy wich surisingly brought the fution to an end and he sent both Goten and Trunks down as well.

Cell had only just turned his attention back to face Goku and Ichigo when Goku was in his face and grabbed his throat.

"Enough of this Cell leave my family and friends alone." Goku snapped.

"Not well it makes you want to face me." Cell said as he attacked him, but Goku dogged. Well the two of them fought Ichigo went unnoticed as he seemed to stare off into space.

" What's the matter partner, can't move?" a voice that he knew all to well asked from inside his head.

"Go away already I'v been feeling you trying to take control for the last 10 minutes. I don't need your help." Ichigo snapped.

"Oh really. Neather of you stand a chance agenst someone of his power, but if I were to have control of your body and fight, he would be reduced to a burning carces in no time." the Hollow said. Ichigo suttered at the blood lust he was fealing from just from his Hollow's voice.

"No.I won't let you."

It was about then that one of the few remaning Hollows was trying to sneek up on him and he was abil to séance it coming but almost to late. He was just turning to take it out when a Ki blast did it for him.

"What do you think your doing standing there like that?"

Ichigo turned and saw a man who's skin was green in colour, intenie on his head, along with pointed ears and was dressed in a purple robe.

"Hey aren't you Goku's friend Piccolo?" Ichgio asked when he finnally realised it was him. Piccolo growled at him in frustration.

"You should be helping Goku not standing there and talking to your self." He snapped. They were glaring at each other but stopped as Goku went flying between them. They looked from the direction he had come and saw Cell heading there way.

"Look this is not working, how did you guys beat him last time?" Ichigo asked as he looked at them both.

"It was Gohan who beat him with a Kamhamha wave attack. Though it was after I died." Goku said as he reset his dislocated shoulder with a grunt of pain. It was then that Piccolo seemed to get an idea.

"You didn't use the spirit boom last time. We'll distract him, giving you enough time to get all of the energy you need." Piccolo said.

"No, it's to risky."

"I like it, what ever this attack is it's probly our best option. I'll go in first." Ichigo said as he chagered a Cell before he reached them, not giving them any time to object. Goku saw a smirk on his friends face, as he truned to him.

"I like this kid." Was all he said as also took off to get in on the fight.

"Well I guses I have no choce." Goku said as he raised his hands and started to call all the energy he could from the planet and it people.

"What is Goku doing up there?' Uryu asked as he and the other finshed moving all of their injured friends together in one spot so Orihime could heal them all at the same time. Fallowing his gaze Bulma gasped as she realised what it was,

"He's going to use the Spirit Boom on Cell." She said. This made 18, Chi Chi, and Videl all gasp as they also looked up.

"So that's what it really looks like, just as Gohan discribed it." Videl said.

"What's the Spirit Boom?" Chad asked as he finshed the last Hollow off with his Elderecto attack.

"It's an attack that Goku learned from King Kie. It takes energy from all around him, the people, animal even the planet its self, compacts it into a ball and it will distroy any enemy in it's path. It hardly ever fails." Krillin said from inside Orihime healing barreir.

The fight was not going well for Piccolo and Ichigo, everytime they both saw an opaning Cell would instantly disappear then reappear out of their reach. This did confused both of them but Piccolo was better at detecting energys then Ichigo so he fgured it out first.

"His spirit energy and KI are fighting each other. He doesn't have complet control over them both." He exsplaned to Ichigo quickly as Cell had once again suprised them as he backed off.

"I'm not good with detecting energys but I've been noticing that he's been more on the defenceive for the last 5 minuets." Ichigo said as he wiped blood out of his eye. He had a cut on his forhead which was letting blood run down his face.

Cell was breathing heavily as he glared at them. He gritted his teath before he used intant tranmisson to try and blind sight them both but as he reappeared next to Piccolo, he suddenly found him self covered in Ice up to his neck. The 3 of them looked and spotted Rukia and Renji not to far from them. Rukia was holding her white zanpakuto Sode No Shirayuki.

"The last of the Hollows are gone so we thought we'd come help you two out." Renji said as he positioned Zabimaru and his spirit energy sarouned him.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

As Renji's Bankai finished taking form the sound of laughter reached all of their ears. It was coming from Cell, they all looked at him confused. Even thought he was out numbered 4 to 1, with two of his enemys in Bankai form and he was frozen up to his head in Ice. He was laughing his his head off.

``Ah, is he ok?" Rukia asked. But no one had time to answer as the Ice exploded and Cell came flying out of it right at Rukia. Thankfuly Renji was fast enough to hit him with his giant snake's head and got him away from her.

Cell not only punched the giant snake head aside he blew half of it way with a powerful attack was a Ki blast but had a silver inting to it.

"What the-" Renji was cut off as Cell appered next to him and hit him with a Cero point blank range. They all watched as Renji's battered body fell to earth.

"Rukia get Renji to Orihime and don't come back up here." Ichigo said as he charged at Cell. It was at that moment that Rukia saw a sickening famiuar sight .A part of his left eye was starting to fill with a blackness and the pupal was turning amber.

"Ichigo I can't just-" she was starting to say but Piccolo cutt her off.

"Do as he says." He than turned his back to her and went to help Ichigo. Rukia sighed as she quickly went dowm to were Renji had fallen but she found Yamcha there.

"Were have you been hiding?" she asked him as she help him with her old friend.

"Lets just say I know when a fight is way over my league and that this is defiantly one of those fights." He said as he picked up Renji and carryed him over to Orihime and the rest of the injured.

Back up above Ichigo and Cell were locked agenst each other with their blades and Piccolo was fending off Cell tail when the unexspected happened. Cell had just gotten one of his blades free and was about to strike Ichigo in the head when a tremendous amounut of power suddenly came out of the substitue as he grabbed the blade with his bare hand.

"I think this fight has gone on long enough and séance Ichigo won't finish it, I will." Both Piccolo and Cell were stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the strange high pitched voice that was now coming out of Ichigo but when he looked directly at them their reactions changed completely.

There was an incompletet Hollow mask on Ichigo's face, his eyes were now amber and dark. But when they lust for blood grin appered on his face, Piccolo was appalled were Cell was now excited. Cell broke away from both of them as his grin grew.

"Well, well. It appears that you, Ichigo Kurosaki have an inner Hollow, and it is powerful. No wonder Aizen wants you dead, but you are also the answer." Cell said as he took a stance and beaconed the Hollow forward.

With a snarl Hollow Ichigo charged towards him. Piccolo tried to stop him but wasn't fast enough as he soon came with in striking distance of Cell. But he never got the chance to strik, becouse at the last moment Cell stopped Tensa Zangestu and enveloped almost half of Ichigo's body in the expanded end of his tail. They all watched as Hollow Ichigo gave a sherked as he tried to brake free but all to soon he stilled and he let go of his Zanpakuto.

"NO, ICHIGO!" Everyone looked at Orihime when they heard her cry out to her friend. Chi Chi was about to hug her but she simply brushed her off. Orihime stormed away from all of them until she was right under Cell.

"Ha ha ha! Now with this boys spirit energy and his inner Hollow added to my power, I will finally have complete control over all of my powers." Cell said as he waved Tensa Zangetsu around as he laughed at the shocked Piccolo and Goku. He did stop laugh when he saw the forming attack in Goku's hands but he soon was smiling again.

"Goku do you honestly think that attack will work? Besides if you do you'll end up not only killing me but Ichigo-"

"TSUBAKI! KOTEN ZANSHUN, I REJECT!"

Orihime's voice cut Cells rant short as her voice reached them, before a seconed later her attack cut thourgh half of Cell's tail. Everyone gasped as the end with ichigo in it started to fall but stopped when Ichigo's feet moved. They all watched as it stated to come apart as he tried to get out of it.

Cell glared down at Orihime. "You." He said as he pointed at her and a large amount of his energys and what he had gotten from Ichigo, gathered in one of his hands. "You have ruined everything. Die!" he then threw the attack at her.

"RUN ORIHIME, GET OUT OF THERE!" Rukia shouted as she started to run towards her, but Orihime didn't move. She knew that attack was comimg to quickly for her to run and avoid It. So she closed her eyes excepting her fate.

Unknow to her, fate had other things in mide.

Hercule Satan came running at her from no were, grabbed her around the waist and booked it out of the duirect line of the attack. When it hit, they were fare enough away to not be hurt by the attack but the shock wave did send them both flying. He rolled into a ball around her and took the impact of hitting the wall.

"Dad!" Videl shouted as she ran around the crater in the ground towards them with 18 right behind her. The others, mainly those in the healing barrair were all slacked jawed at what they had just seen.

"I- Idon;t belive it." Krillin said numbly.

"Nether do I." Uryu said as he took his glasses off, cleaned them, purt them back on and looked around again, still schoked.

"Imposable."Cell snapped. "That idiot from 7 years ago just saved her."

"Yes he did, and for that I owe him big thanks for saving one of my friends. Now heres some pay back." Ichigo said right before he flew at Cell and punched him right in the face, grabbed his sword and then surprisingly fled. Cell barley had time to wounder way as a bright light was heading towards him.

"Nooooo!" He shouted and tried to fly out of range of the Spirit Boom, but then 6 bars of light hit him in the adome, stoping him dead in his track. The last veiw they had of Cell was him struggling to get free of the Kido and the look of horror on his face. After that they all had to cover their eyes as the blinding light of the attack flashed. When they coud all see again there was nothing left of him to be seen.

"Is everyone alive?" Goku asked as he, Piccolo, and Ichigo landed and joined the rest of them. By this time Orihime and Videl were helping her father walk over to them.

"Everyones persent and accounted for. That was a good fight, to bad no one could stay and watch it." The announcer said to them as he walked out from the ruined building and joined them, His sudden appearance startled them all half to death.

"You stayed here and watched the entire time?" Rukia asked.

"Sure did and I'm happy I did I will never forget this fight for as long as I live." He said as he took a seat on the ruined arena floor were all the injured Z fighters and Renji had been put under Orihime's barrier.

Then the most surpising thing happened. Ichigo stuck Zangestu in the ground, ran over to the three of them and pulled Orihime into his arms. Thay all saw her face go red but she also hugged him close. After a moment he pulled her away so as to get a better looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she moved hair out of her face.

"I'm fine but your hurt." She said she blushed more.

"It could have been worse if you hadn't stepped in. Thank you Orihime." He sais giving her one more hug right before he passed out and fell to the ground with a thud. Goku and Piccolo both shock their heads and chuckled as they walked over to the fallen teen, picked him up and placed him with the others.

Soon enough everyone was healed and ready for explanations. Rukia started first with explaining who they were, and were they came from. Then she told them the whole story of how they had gotten there. The Z fighters did ask about the Hollows and Aizen but she told them vary little saying that she would wait till Ichigo and Renji had reagined consciousness.

Then it was the Z fighters turn to explain. Goku started with telling them that he and Vegeta were both the last of an alien race and how they had both come to earth. The others chipped in any information that he might have missed especially when it came to telling them about Cell, Dr Gero, and the androids.

There was a little bit of surprised when they heard that 18 had once been their enemy but that soon passed when Master Roshi returned with Marrion, who happy ran over to her dad and mom. It wasn't long after that that both Ichigo and Renji woke up and asked what was going on.

"Well it's getting late." Bulma said and it was. The sun was staring to go down and people were starting to come back to see the after math of what had happened. "I think we should continue this conversation back at Capsule Corp over dinner and after everyone cleans up." Bulma said as pulled out her capsul e case, pulled one out and threw it. The Ichigo's group were shocked when after a puff of smoke a plain was there waiting for them to clime in.

"Hold on a moment." Renji said causing them all to look at him. "We're still left with the problem we found when we landed here. We've got no money and no were to go." Rukia sighed as she kicked his legs out from under him and then knocked him on the head.

"I belive, idiot that she was just offering us a meal. You should be saying thank you, and getting in the plain." She snapped at him. He glared at her a moment beore standing up, sayed thank you to Bulma and walked up to the plain. …

When they reached Capsule Corp they all quickly cleaned up, changed cloth, or in Ichigo's group case borrowed some, and were found them selfs sat down at the hug dinner table eating and talking. It was there that they told the Z fighter about Aizen. About his plan to execute Rukia to get the Hogyoku, Ichigo and his friends going to rescue her, his betrayal of Momo and Captain Hisugaya. They told them everything leading up to curret events and the threat of the up and coming winter war.

"This Aizen guy sure sounds powerful." Goku said as a smirk appered on his face.

"That it dose." Vegeta said as he too started to grin.

"Now hold on you two. This is the Soul Socity's enemy and fight theres no need for any of use to get involoved." Chi Chi said as she put more mashed potatos on both Goten's and Trunk's plates.

"Cell did say that Aizen had brought more then him of our old enemys back from the dead." Krillin said with a shutter.

"It also would not be the first time that our two worlds have had to work together for the better good." Piccolo said well Master Roshi nodded. All the talk stopped when he said this as everyone stared at the two who had remaned quiet for most of the dissication.

"Piccolo what talking about?" Gohan asked him.

"He means that about 200 years ago a semmlier threat happened. Fighters from here and members of the thirteen court gaurd squids had to join forces and stop a man by the name of Naggus. He had created a kind of spirit cannon that could have distroyed both of our worlds. We defeated him and gaind good friends. I even belive that Kame gave my old friend Genryusi some one time use Dragon Balls." Master Roshi said and Piccolo nodded as he smiled at the memory.

"You know the head Captian?" All six of them yelled as they stared dumb founded at the two of them.

"Yes we know him but I don't belive he ever said hewas the head Captian. Then again it was prince Kaysatui Kenai who was in charge at the time." Piccolo said. This comment left both Rukia and Renji speechless.

"Your saying you meet a memmber of the Soul Society's Roayle family?" Ichigo asked as he sratched his head and took a bite of his roast beef and turned to the shocked pair. "I thought no one meets them?"

"They don't." Renji said still shocked.

"Well this is good news." Goku said.

"How so Goku?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"It's simple we send them back to their world, have them tell this head captian guy whats happened. Then we go over there and help them take this Aizen guy down along with our old enemys." Goku explained.

"That sounds good and all Kakarot but your leaving out one vary important detail. How do we get them back and us there?" Vegeta asked him. It only took a moment for all eyes to fall and Piccolo and Master Roshi.

"The answer is simple we use the Dragon Balls." Roshi said as he chuckled and drank his beer.

This seemed to brake both Renji and Rukia out of their shocked dase. "What are the Dragon Balls?" ….

Well that's the end of chapter 8, I hoped you all liked it and pleases don't hesitate to tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter, hope it lives up to everyone's exsplanons, I still don't own Dragon Ball Z or Bleach. _

After dinner that night were they learned about the Dragon Balls, the dragon Shenron and his ability to grant wishes, Ichigo and his friends were existed. But when they realised that they would have to wait two months till the dragon balls were active and Bulma's radar could pick them up, the excitement was short lived.

Being the kind person she is Bulma happily invited them all to stay in her home till it was time and they quickly took her up on her offer. During that next two months they all had different little advancers, and experienced this new world for them self's. _

**In the Breff's home**

Uryu was sitting in one of the Breff's library, having found a book that had picked his interest. He had been there for quite some time when he heard Bulma's voice coming from the hall, and he realised that she was aggravated by something. Putting the book aside he walked over to the door and pocked his head out.

"-make sure that they put everything were it was designated in the planogram." She snapped into her phone. She was standing in front of a panel and had clearly been fixing something when she had gotten the call. Being oblivious to him, she kept talking.

"I don't care what the caters want my party planner has spent the last 7 months preparing every last detail of this and after her accident and I had take over, I said everything would go according to her plans. So don't you tell me that there has been a mistake." She stopped her rant and listened to the person on the other end before sighing.

"Fine I'll be there soon to handle the problem, just tell them to keep the aprons on till I get there." With that said she hung up the phone and started to put her tools away. It was then Uryu decided to make his presence known.

"Having problems?" he asked her as he picked up a screwdriver and handed it to her.

"Ya. My company is throwing a party to presenting a bunch of new capsule vehicles tomorrow and I've run into problems. I had to take over the perpetrations when Erica, my party planer tripped on a rug and broke her leg, Séance than the entire thing seems to have gone downhill. I've been trying to keep with her plans but there is always someone who has a problem and just when I think I have it all under control something else comes up. To top it all off I haven't had time to go out and find a new outfit to wear to it." She said as she ran a hand threw her hair.

He thought it over for a few moments before helping her to her feet. "Show me your wardrobe, I maybe able to help you with this one problem." He said.

She looked at him a little sceptical. "How are you going to help me with finding an outfit?" she asked.

"That's simple I'm going to either change one you already have or make one for you." He explained as he pushed his glasses up. Bulma shrugged as she lead him to her room and let him look at her selections of her cloths. She soon left as he was looking over a few of her dresses and had some of her magazines out.

After she had arrived at the reception hall and dealt with not one but five problems she forgot about Uryu and his offer completely. She worked late into the night and for the next day she never once thought about what she was going to wear to the party on that night. But the early in the afternoon when she was going over some last minute arrangements in her room she saw Uryu walking in through the open door, a garment bag in his hand.

"Well I've finished your new dress. I hope you like it, Rukia Vidal, your mom and Orihime did help me a little with their imputes and helping me pick out the right fabric." He said as he stopped right next to her. It was then that she remembered his offer and she suddenly felt week in the knees.

"Uryu I hope it fits, I forgot that you offered and you never did ask me for a fitting." Bulma said looking at the bag a little worried.

"Don't worry, I got your measurements and demotions from your usual seamstress and I even got her approval as well." He said as he started to undo the zipper of the bag.

"Well if Tracy approves-" Bulma stopped talking as Uryu pulled the dress out and held it up for her to look at it. She felt her jaw drop in awe. It was a stunning full length, dress that was several different shades of blue. It started at a light blue at the top that was almost silver and turned dark as it went down to the bottom were it was almost a dark nave blue. But not that dark.

"Uryu, it gorges, I don't know what to say." Bulma said as she stared at it.

"Well you just did but why not try it on and see if there are any problems." He said as he handed it to her and left the room. She looked it over once more before trying it on. As soon as the dress was in place she almost felt that she wasn't wearing anything at all, almost like it was a second skin.

"You can come in now." She called out to him as she admired herself in the mirror. She heard him opened the door but when she turned she saw that he was not alone. Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, her mom, and Vidal walked in as well, Chad was also there but he stayed by the door.

"Wow Bulma it looks better on you then it did on the hanger." Orihime said as Uryu walked around her examining how it fit.

"Ya Uryu you've out done yourself." Ichigo said as he half smiled.

"You're giving me a hard time about my ability to sow again aren't you?" Uryu said as he bent down and checked the length.

"Yep." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Well I for one think he did a good job, you look great Bulma." Vidal said. As she took a close look at the dress herself, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are all of you doing in my bedroom?" Vegeta snapped as he pushed past Chad and stormed in, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what his wife was wearing. They all laughed when his jaw dropped.

"I think he likes it too." Rukia said as she started to push all of them out of the room. Uryu said as he left that there was nothing left for him to do. Soon it was just Bulma and Vegeta left in their bedroom.

"So do you like the dress Uryu made for me for the party tonight?" she asked as she twirled around. Without saying a word he walked forward and gently grabbed her before giving her a kiss.

"You look almost too good to go out and let other males see you in it. I'll have to fight them all off to let you get your presentation done." He said when he pulled away.

**Out in the hall**

"You did a good job Uryu, my Bulma looked like a Princess." Bunny said as she led them to the kitchen.

"I was happy to do it and thank you again Bunny for perching the fabric for me. It made it a lot easier." Uryu said.

"In fact you did such a good job I have a probation for you Uryu." Vidal said causing them all to stop and look at her. She turned to him with a little grin on her face. "My school graduation is coming up and I have been trying to find a dress that would make Gohan look at me the same way Vegeta had just looked at Bulma. Can you help me with that?" she asked.

Before Uryu could answer Ichigo clasped him on the shoulder. "Of course he will, it not like we don't have the time, and it's what he's good at." He said as he grinned again.

"I can answer for myself Ichigo" Uryu snapped.

""Well why don't we all hear about this over lunch." Bunny said as she opened the kitchen door. "Besides I think I might ask him to make me something too." They all heard Uryu sigh a little as he fallowed them. _

**Out in the Mountains Near Goku's Home**

A week had gone by after they had all defeated Cell and when Goku had asked Ichigo for a bit of friendly sparing he had happily jumped on the opportunity. Ichigo had started to get bored just hanging around east city and Bulma's house. They had been fighting for almost an hour when Vegeta showed up and interrupted them.

"What do you think you two are doing?' he snapped as he glared at the two of them.

"We're just sparring Vegeta." Goku said.

"Well if you recall Kakorte I was just about to fight the boy in the Tournament when Cell showed up. He still owes me a bout." Vegeta said as he grinned, Ichigo gave him a worried look.

"Well how about you challenge him to a fight later." Goku said. "Besides if he had defeated you I would have ended up fighting him anyway." This comment got Vegeta riled up as he got in Goku's face.

"Are you implying that he is strong enough to beat me?" Vegeta snapped.

"You two know I'm still here right?" Ichigo asked but his words were ignored as the two of them bricked a bit. It mainly was Goku trying to get Vegeta to calm down and see reason. Ichigo was still watching when Renji showed up and stood next to his friend (well in the air).

"What's got them so riled up?" he asked. Ichigo was just explaining when they both heard the arguing come to a stop. The both turned and saw both saiyans were looking them and they were both smiling.

"Is it just me or do this two remind you of Kenpachi?" Ichigo whispered well Renji just nodded.

"You both better release your Bankai." Goku said as both of them powered up, which caused both Soul Reaper's eyes to go big.

"Otherwise you're both going to be defeated by us." Vegeta said right before he and Goku charged.

This lead to a full out battle between the 4 of them and it quickly turned into a free for all were no one was safe from the other. They were so raped up in it that when Gohan and Goten showed up they nearly attacked them by mistake. It was then they notice that the sun was going down.

"Come on mom made enough for an Amery séance she was expecting you all to be hungry." Gohan said as he shook his head at them well they headed back to Goku's home.

After they had cleaned up they all had a good time eating Chi Chi's cooking and talking about anything, till the talk turned to the up and coming winter war. Goku, his family and Vegeta were quiet as Renji went in to more detail about the kind of man they had thought Aizen had been and when he mentioned Aizen's Zanpakuto they were all intrigued.

So they ended up talking late into the night as Goku, Vegeta and Chi Chi wanted to learn about them as much as they could and when they all found that they couldn't keep their eyes open Chi Chi put the three of them up in the living room and took Goku to bed.

"They defiantly have their work cut out for them don't they?" Chi Chi asked as she got ready for bed. Goku was already lying down with his hands tucked behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That they do but it not like we haven't been through times like that." He said. Chi Chi smiled as she slid into bed next to him before turning off the light. They were both quiet a moment before she spoke.

""You know they're going to need to train, why don't you suggest that the two of them train with Master Roshi till they go back." She suggested.

Goku was quiet for a moment. "You know what I think I will."

**A couple of days later**

"whose idea was this anyway?" Renji yelled as he and Ichigo paddled across a well known lake as a shark chased them. But they were finding it hard well carrying cartons full of bottles of milk and heavy turtle shells on their backs.

"I don't know but who puts a shark in a lake? Can't you use a kido to stop this thing or something?" Ichigo asked as he tried to get the hungry looking shark to back off. _

**In Satan City at Orange High School**

Gohan and Vidal were sitting in math class as the teacher went on about math formulas they we're going to need for their finale exams, and everyone was bored to tears. Gohan was currently seated next to Vidal and was preoccupying him and her by tickling her side. She was trying to get him to stop and not laugh when her watch beeped. They both exchanged glances before she pushed a button.

"This is Vidal Satan go ahead." She said into the mike on her watch.

"Vidal, there is an armed group of men who have kidnapped the mirror's daughter and her boyfriend. They've taken them to a warehouse on the east side of town. Can you contact the Great Saiyaman and have him meet us there?" that was defiantly the chef of police.

She looked at Gohan as a smile appeared on her face. "I think I can do that. Vidal out." She quickly whispered to him. "Wait a minute after I leave before you try to get out of class. Meet you there, Great Saiyaman." With that she excused herself and run out of class.

He did indeed get out of class and was soon on his way flying to the warehouse, just happy to be among the strongest fighters in the world. _

**Downtown Satan City at the same time**

Chad was helping Chi Chi with buying a bulk of groceries in town, and loading up the small car. When they had everything she let him go were ever he wanted for an hour. He did object at first but backed off when she started to get mad. So there he was wondering around a city he didn't know when he spotted Gohan flying overhead.

Without hesitating Chad fallowed him on the ground as best as he could, but he soon lost him. By that time though he had come by a store displaying TVs that were showing the footage of the warehouse that was surrounded by police.

"That must be where he's going, I better go see if he needs any help." Chad said to himself as he stared to run again. _

"Great Saiyaman thank you for coming." The chef said as Gohan landed next to Vidal.

"Of course sir, I'm always happy to help. Now what is the situation?" Vidal shock her head at Gohan's need to use that ridicules voice when he was in his costume. The Chef looked at him confused.

"Didn't miss Satan tell you when she contacted you?" he asked looking at Vidal.

"Yes I did, he must have forgotten that on the way over here." She said looking at Gohan not at all pleased before turning back to the chef. "What do we know?"

" The kidnappers have the hostages in the far south side of the building and will not return them till they get 5 Million dollars. We can't break through the wall with anything we have because it is reinforced by steel, and even if we did we'd be afraid of knocking the building down on their head. We would rather try to get out of this with no casualties if at all possible." The Chef said.

"Not to worry sir I will be able to get myself and Vidal into the upper parts of the warehouse and attack them from behind. They will never see it coming." Gohan said as he looked at Vidal for confirmation on his Idea. She thought it over before nodding.

"It sounds like our best option, can you keep them busy out here?" she asked.

"Yes we can. Good luck you two." The chef said before walking away to join his men.

"Come on lets go around to the side of the building before we take off, we don't want the kidnapers to see us." Vidal said as she ran towards the building, staying close to the ground. Gohan was right behind her. They had only just reached the side of the building and were just about to takeoff when Chad came around the corner and spotted them.

"Gohan, Vidal!" he called over but they both shushed him.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Vidal asked as he approached them.

"I thought you were helping my mom today?" Gohan asked as he looked around, almost expecting her to storm over and tack control of the situation.

"I was but she said that I have a little bit of fun around the city a little. Do you two need a little help?" he asked. Vidal was about to say no but then she got an idea. _

"I told you guys we're not giving up our hostages till we get the money we asked for. You got twenty minutes before we start doing nasty things to them." The leader of the group said to the negotiator on the other end of the phone. He slammed the reserve down, kicked it to the side, and then turned to the other 3 men.

"I don't know about this Karl, this is so going to back fire on us. What if they call in Hercule Satan or his daughter, they might even bring in the Great-"

"Enough Duge." Karl snapped at the smallest member of his team who was shacking badly enough, he made his gun radial. "Everything is going to be ok. Even if they do call in the champ, his daughter of the so called hero of the city, they won't stand a chance. Or did you forget about old Bessie?" as he said this he picked up a rocket launcher.

"Ya but-"

"But nothing man, this well be a piece of cake." Said one of the others with his hair slicked back as he lit a cigar. "Besides if they take much longer I want to have a little fun with her." He was sitting right next to the mirror's daughter and creasing her check as he said this, making her wimpier. They all were laughing when there was a sudden boom and the building shock a little.

"What was that?" shouted the last man wearing cameo gear.

"You wake up call!" Vidal shouted as she dropped from above and kicked cameo man. He went down easily and before slick head could shoot her in the back Gohan dropped in front of him and bent his gun barrel beyond use. Karl looked at him freaked, as he reached for a knife that was on his hip but Gohan punched him the face, knocking him to the ground.

Duge was the last standing, he went to grab one of the hostages but found that Chad, whose arrival had gone unnoticed was in the way.

"You should give up before it's too late." Chad said. The Duge was going to hit him with his gun but Chad shopped him and Vidal knocked him out. This left Karl who had gotten hold of the rocket launcher.

"Stay back the lot of you or I'll blow you all sky high." He said as he pointed it at Vidal. Chad immediately stood in front of her.

"Now hold on, there's no need for you to use that. Just put it down and come peacefully." Gohan said as he took small steps towards him. Karl of course saw this and realising he had no other choice, he pulled the trigger before running for it. Gohan tried to get close and redirect it but Chad had a better Idea and was right in its path. He quickly activated his armor

"Eldrecto!" he shouted as he hit it with his attack, which destroyed it completely without having it go off. The shock wave that fallowed knocked Karl off his feet and head first into a pile of junk.

"Way to go Chad. Glad you were here to back us up." Gohan said. Chad nodded and climbed out the window before they let the police in to take the kidnappers away.

"Your dad's right. He really is the strong silent type." Vidal said as she stood next to her boyfriend. _

**Two months pass**

It seemed like the two months that they were waiting for the dragon balls flew by as one morning Bulma announced over breakfast that they had shown up on the radar. Dividing into groups they quickly located them and had nearly no problem getting their hands on them. Save one.

"You would think these three idiots would have given up on their wish for world domination by now." Yamcha said as he, Rukia, 18 and Krillin watched Goku's old enemies, Emperor Pilaf and his two henchmen Mia and Soba dance for joy over finding the six star ball.

"You mean to tell me that those fools want to take over the entire world by wishing for it." Rukia asked concerned at this state meant.

"Ya and every time thanks to Goku and us we've always stopped them, well meanly Goku." Krillin said. 18 was quiet as they quickly told Rukia about their other in counters with them, but she interrupted them as she got an idea.

"Why do you only need Rukia, we can help too." Yamcha said after she had only said that she only need Rukia for her plan to work.

"I know but let's avoided fighting if we can and my plan will do just that. Beside even if I needed you two for it, they've seen the both of you before so you'll just blow it." 18 said right before both of them walked away and were soon out of sight. _

"You just have to ruin everything don't you Mia?" Pilaf asked as he carried the dragon Ball over to their waiting hover car.

"I'm sorry sir but every time we have gone after the Dragon Balls in the past we have always failed because of that boy Goku. He always comes looking for them and I would rather be back in your palace then out in the open." she said. Shoe was nodding vigorously as he as looked at the forest nervously.

"Well don't worry, because this time if Goku does show up we'll be ready for him or did you forget about the traps I have placed around my palace." Pilaf said before he laughed evilly.

"Hey big boy, what good are traps if you don't have the right warriors to back them up if they ever fail?" 18 asked as she and Rukia approached them. Both of them had a bit of sway to their hips and Rukia had even opened her uniform a little bit to show cleavage. Mia studied the two women closely well her male companioned drooled at the two of them.

"And who might you two lovely ladies be?" Pilaf asked.

"Do our names matter? We were walking by on our way to the nearest town hoping to find work as body guards, when we over heard your conversion. Would you like to have us help guard anything or would you rather see our credentials first?" Rukia asked as she pulled out her sword and showed off her skills a little bit. Both Shoe and Pilaf watched her closely but only her chest.

"I for one would like to see some." Mia said as she glared at them, arms crossed over her own chest.

"Very well then but before we do that perhaps you would like to see what else my friend here can do with her sword." 18 said as she stepped aside. Rukia active her sheik and was just "demarcating one of her attacks" when she accidently froze them to the spot.

"That was easy, wouldn't you say so dear?" 18 asked Krillin as he and Yamcha joined them, laughing at the three frozen idiots. Rukia walked over to them as she fixed her robe and took the Dragon Ball they had dropped.

"Let's go join the others, I need to get back home and figure out why I keep leaving heads exposed with that attack." Rukia said.

"You mean our heads aren't meant to be exposed, and aren't you two friends of Goku's?" Pilaf asked as he wiggled his head, trying to break free.

"Yep. We'll be sure to tell him you said hi." Yamcha said with a smile right before they all left. _

**At the look out**

All of the search party's meet up in the floating island above the clouds so that Ichigo and his friends could meet the young guardian and Mister Popo and also according to Piccolo it was safer to use the dragon balls there instead of any populated areas. They were all just exchanging goodbyes when Dende got their attention, Piccolo was standing next to him.

"Alright everyone I think we're as ready as were ever going to be. Goku why don't you do the honors?" Dende asked. Goku smiled as he walked over to the Dragon Balls that were on the ground.

"Arise, Shenron!"

All of them were awed by the dragon's sudden appearance and some of them nearly forgot why he was there as they basked in his magnificence.

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked.

"Ah, what now, do we simply just ask him to send us home?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya that's how it works, so go ahead and ask him." Krillin said as he tried to push him forwarded, but Ichigo refused to move. Well they were trying to get him or even one of the others to go forward, Orihime ran forward.

"Um, mister Dragon sir." She called up to him causing everyone to stop and look at her. The dragon looked down at her.

"I was just wondering if you can grate any wish could you possibly get me a banana split with bean pace and peanut butter on top?"she asked.

"ORIHIME!" they all shouted.

"Oh right, sorry. Eternal dragon could you send me and my friends back to the Soul Society. Please." She said.

Your wish is granted." He said as his eyes glowed red.

"Bye, bye." Goten said as he and the others watched them disappeared.

"Well I just hope they can convince their leaders to let us come and help." Goku said as he held Chi Chi close and kissed the top of her head.

"Genryusai will let us. He did once he'll do it again." Piccolo said.

"Excuses me." They all looked up at the Eternal dragon who was looking down at them.

"Do you have any more wishes or am I allowed to go?" _

It was a surprise to me at how fast I got this chapter written but I have had it written down for the most part for quite some time. Pleases read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. _

**The Soul Society**

Repairs to the damaged places around the Soul Society were going well and everything was returning to normal. The Captains at that very moment were holding an emergency meeting when there was a sudden spick in strange spirit energy.

"What the hell was that?" Kenpachi asked, but no one got time to respond as a first squid's lieutenant came in and knelt on the floor.

"Head Captain Sir you better come, lieutenant Abarai's group has suddenly returned, right in front of first squid's barracks." Chojiro said.

All of the captains estranged looks before they ran out of the room and headed to the front of the building where they found all six of the missing people were trying to untangle them self's from the pile they had landed in. This time it was Ichigo had been on the bottom.

"It's good to have you all back." Ukitake said as he helped Rukia to her feet.

"Were have you all been?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo got off the ground and ignoring Rukia's brother and looked directly at the head captain. He then smiled.

"Kame and Master Roshi say hi old friend." He said. For the first time séance the day he had meet the old Soul Reaper captain he saw a look of utter shock on the head captain's face, which soon turned into him actually laughing. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"I image there is more to that message. Come and give me and the other captains a full account of what happened." He said as he turned and walked back the way they had come, still laughing a little. _

Two hours later, after everyone had given a full account of what had happened in the Senkaimon and what had happened with Ichigo and them. Everyone was quiet as they each thought over what they had heard and of the inserting turn of events.

"I have one question to you Ichigo Kurosaki; can we trust this group of fighters?" Soi Fon asked.

Ichigo didn't even hesitate. "Yes we can, because if we don't any of the enemies that they have defeated that Aizen has brought back, we don't stand a chance without them. Trust me I know, and so does the head captain."

The old man smiled. "I believe that he is correct." He said as he stood and he pulled out a folder which he handed to Mayuri. "These are plans that will help you to create a portal that will allow us to bring our new alleys to us, and be sure to make a device that will activate the portal from their world."

Mayuri opened the folder and looked over the papers there; he soon looked like a kid on Christmas. Excited he started to mutter to himself as he left the room.

"Well we are waiting for Kurotsuchi to make the portal. Kurosaki, Inoue, Ishida, and Sado you may return to the world of the living, you will be informed when it is time to receive our friends. _

**In Wakomundo**

Aizen was standing in his throne room as he drank a glass of wine when Ulquiorra came in. neither of them said anything as he continued to drink.

"What do you have to report?" Aizen finally asked.

"Cell has been defeated by Son Goku and the boy, with a little help from a surprising source. I have the full report from his Bartes." Ulquiorra said as he placed the file on the throne, he didn't dare hand it to him directly.

"I warned you that he would fail, you should have sent me."

"Aw Frieza, I thought we have disgusted this and had it resolved?" Aizen asked as he walked over to his throne picked up the report before sitting down.

"You were mistaken." Frieza said as he crossed his arms over his chest well leaning agents the wall.

"Frieza, show more respect to the man that has given you new powers." Cooler snapped at his younger brother.

"I still say you two are spitting images of each other, well in personality." Raditz said right before he started to laugh until Turles smacked him.

"Shut up. No one wants to hear your stupid jokes." He snapped at the other Saiyan.

"I second that." Nappa interjected.

"Be silent the three of you." King Vegeta snapped immediately silencing all of them.

"Thank you, your majesty." Aizen said as he looked up from the report.

The two of them nodded at each other before Aizen turned back to the report. Out of all the enemies he could have brought back to life Aizen had only chosen 5 of the strongest, who in turn had chosen a minion to accompany them. King Vegeta had brought long Nappa, who one had served under his son, and then there was Frieza who had brought Zarbon who had been the most faithful to him even in life.

Then there was his brother Cooler and his also faithful Salza and then there was Turles who had brought Raditz. Cell had brought one, Bartes, but when Aizen had questioned the others about him he found they knew barley anything about the man. No one even knew what he looked like; his face had been so badly scared, when he had meet Cell even now he wore a gorilla mask that kept it concealed.

Aizen did not trust the man the moment he had laid eyes on him but Cell had trusted him with every fiber of his being that he had not cared to refuse him to bring him along. But with his master dead, Aizen now was faced with an impending dilemma, of what to do with him.

**They are all my pawns to use; I will find a use for him.** Aizen thought as he ignored them. _

**Soul Society: Squid 12/ Mayuri's Work Room**

"Nemu hand me that hammer would you and be careful of those conductors. I don't want to have to fix you if you electrocuted yourself again." Mayuri snapped as he gathered the supply he would need as he moved to a bigger room to begin construction the portal. As they left Nemu turned off the light leaving the office dark save one light source, a light above a jar.

A jar holding the severed leg of Cell.

**The end, for now.** _

I bet you all forgot about Mayuri cutting off Cells leg and taking it with him? Well this is the end of this story, but there will be a sequel. I just have to figure out a few details, edit this one again and other stories that have been on hold till I was done this one. I hope that I will soon have those done and get the other in the works, but I make no promises on how long it will be till then. Please read a review.


End file.
